Omega Attack!
by L1701E
Summary: Ch 20 up! Complete! Based on Descendant's "Brotherhood Evolution"! The adventure comes to an end! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Arrival in Cleveland!

Omega Attack!

**Hey Folks! L1701E Here! Listen up! This fic is an alternate arc based in Descendant's story "Brotherhood Evolution". In chapter 85, Michael "Omega" Nagrite left the Brotherhood after the death of his girlfriend Elisabeth "Psylocke" Braddock. In the end of the chapter, he drove away in his car! This is my idea of where Mike headed during this time.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel, except for Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, Sgt. Harold Polanski, and the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers. Omega belongs to Descendant. Read his fic "Brotherhood Evolution". It's great!**

Chapter 1: Arrival in Cleveland!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Cleveland, Ohio)

A black car raced into the city. The driver was a black-haired kid in a long trenchcoat. His name was Michael James Nagrite, once known as Omega, a former member of Magneto's Brotherhood, the X-Men, and X-Factor. He came to Cleveland to get away from a tragedy. He had just lost his girlfriend, and he came to Cleveland to get away. Cleveland was also a city that was very friendly towards mutants. He pulled up to a gas station with a mini-mart. He heard an explosion.

"What?" He unsheathed his tentacles. No one gave him a second glance. Instead, they stared at a battle. 

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A blond-maned teenager flew into the mini-mart's wall. "AWW!!!" The teen was clad in blue wrestling tights with black-and-white razor blades, blue kneepads, and white boots with blue and black fringe. Tucked into the tights was an old Def Leppard t-shirt. Over the shirt, he had a blue sash going from his left shoulder to his right side, decorated with black-and-silver studs. His hands had blue fingerless gloves, covered by blue HBK-esque wristcuffs with a razor blade on each one like the tights. His face had on paint like the Ultimate Warrior: Mostly blue with globs of black and white. He also had a blue Flying-V guitar with a black-and-white fretboard, and silver pickups. 

"Aww man, Iron Maiden can hit hard." He moaned. Omega instantly recognized him. He was Kid Razor, an Avenger and a mystically-powered super-rocker. 

"You alright?" Mike helped Razor up. 

"Thanks." Razor said. 

"_YIIIIIIII!!!!!!__ OOF!!!!!!!_" Another teen boy crashed through the wall, landing hard. This boy had semi-long brown hair with blue streaks in it. He was clad in blue armor with white highlights. It wasn't Iron Man-like armor. This armor was a lot sleeker and more aerodynamic. His forearms formed what appeared to be satellite dishes around the wrists. With the fists in the center.

"Sonic Blue!" Razor and Omega helped the armored teen up. The Sonic Blue armor allowed its wearer, Spencer Burton, to move and react at superhuman speed. It also allowed him to fire blasts of sonics from his forearms. Spencer was born with an IQ of over 300, making him a genius. He built his armor originally from scrap in a junkyard, but he's been refining and modifying since. He's even gotten some pointers from Tony Stark, the genius behind the Iron Man armor. The helmet was basically a pair of futuristic translucent blue goggles (They had a built-in forcefield to protect Sonic Blue's head. 

"She's having one of those days." Sonic Blue groaned. 

"Iron Maiden?" Omega wondered. A woman, around six feet tall, punched her way into the mart. Her long braided hair was silver, and her skin gleamed with organic steel. It reminded Omega of Colossus, and the black outfit she wore was similar to Betsy's pre-X-Factor costume. 

"Come on, boys." She hissed. "Your fancy guitar and armor can't hurt me." Iron Maiden, real name Janet Steele, was a mutant who wanted to be a crimefighter, but Razor laughed her off, and she took it **_very_** personally.

"Hurt _this!_" Sonic Blue pointed his fists and forearms at the steel-skinned woman. With a mental command, the dishes surrounding his forearms fired two powerful blue beams of sonic energy. Razor played his guitar and blasted Steele. The mutant woman was sent flying. Omega's tentacles lashed out, wrapping around her. She screamed as he used the tentacles to slam her into the ground. 

"AAAH!!!" She screamed. Razor and Sonic Blue whistled. 

"Nice. How'd you build those? They look just like bone." Sonic Blue asked with awe. Omega shook his head.

"I'm a mutant." He said simply. Sonic Blue whistled.

"Wow." 

"No time for conversation, deputies. Sheriff Razor says we got ourselves a _biiiiig_ ol' dogie to round up!" Razor laughed in an intentionally bad John Wayne impersonation as he took to the air. 

"Is he **always** like this?" Omega asked Sonic Blue in disbelief. Sonic Blue nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. You should catch him on the days when he's **_really_** mouthy." The armored teen picked up a piece of pipe. "Watch this." Sonic Blue raced off, using his great speed. Iron Maiden snarled as she tried to take down an airborne Razor by throwing rocks, cars, and anything else she could find. Sonic Blue raced around her, using his speed to kick up a whirlwind. The whirlwind sent the villainess into the air, screaming. He threw the pipe after twirling it at incredible speed. The pipe socked Iron Maiden in the head hard, then she got a Van Halen Hammer from Razor. The armored woman fell to the ground, unconscious and de-armored. Her silver hair was now its normal black, and her eyes turned back from solid silver to brown. "Man, she wasn't too hard." Sonic Blue chuckled. Razor nodded.

"She needs work. Badly." Razor laughed. "She thinks she's great because she took the name of a great metal band. What a joke." Omega walked away. "Hey Squid! Where you goin'?" 

"Away." He said simply. He noticed a Cleveland police car roll up to Razor. A cop with a flattop and trenchcoat who looked like he had an even **bigger** stick up his butt than Cyclops marched out of the vehicle. He was Sgt. Harold Polanski, a cop who did _not_ like costumed superheroes.

"Ahh, Sarge. Good to see you again." Razor grinned. He and Sonic Blue took the unconscious Iron Maiden and they threw her into his arms. "Book 'er, Danno!" Razor laughed.

"I'd better go home." Sonic Blue nodded. "Cincinnati needs me." He ran off in a blue-and-white blur. 

"See you around, Sarge." Razor laughed. He wasn't going to let ol' Polanski get a word in this time. He took off before the cop could say anything. He angrily dropped the unconscious villainess and an egg flying out of nowhere hit him in the face. 

"**_WHO THREW THAT?!?!?!?_**" He roared. Omega watched the whole thing. He walked away.

_Great.__ I come to __Cleveland__ to get away from my pain for a while, and I end up in a superhero/supervillain battle. Whoopie!_ Omega grumbled. What the Miami native didn't realize was that he was being watched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Hellfire Club building, New York City)

Omega's image of him contemplating what just happened appeared on the crystal ball. A beautiful pale-skinned woman with long jet black hair, and gleaming green eyes watched intently. She was clad in a rather revealing black costume. She also had on a black cape with red trim and a gold clasp with a trident on it. She also wore long black fingerless gloves, and knee-high black high-heeled boots. Around her neck was a gold chain with a jade pendant that was in the shape of a music note.

"Ooh, a new player joins the game." Selene purred. X-Factor had never met the immortal mutant sorceress when they battled the Hellfire Club. As the Club's Black Queen, Selene was one of the most powerful members of the New York Inner Circle. She had already established herself as a feared and respected magic user among those who practiced white and black magic alike. Lately, she had become interested in the mystical guitar of Kid Razor. She knew the guitar gained great mystical power, and if she obtained it, she would be invincible. She tried outright asking for it, but Razor refused. As punishment, and for her own amusement, she trapped a friend of Razor's, his mentor, in the music note necklace around her neck.

_You'll never be able to get Razor's guitar, Selene!_ A voice erupted from the pendant. The voice belonged to the legendary glam rocker Ronnie Rocker, whose ghost aided Razor early on in the control of his powers. _I know what you're up to, you psychotic witch! If you think you can use this kid in your schemes, think again! You can learn a lot in the Astral Plane!_

"Dearest Ronnie, I only wish to aid this poor boy. I can sense deep despair and loss from him." The sorceress burst out laughing. "He lost a girl he loved for the second time! How _amusing!_"

_You're sick, you know that? You really are. The kid doesn't need **your** condolences. Leave him alone._

"Ahh, but this is a genuine opportunity, Ronnie. I can use his powers to get Razor's guitar."

_I hope Kid Razor puts his guitar right through your **head**, Selene. I hope he really does._ Ronnie Rocker snarled. _I really hope he does._

Well, things are getting interesting right now! What'll happen to Omega? What is Selene up to? Can Kid Razor stop her scheme and save his guitar? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	2. Downtime!

Omega Attack!

To Wizard1: Well, that's going to be tough for Razor. He's in Cleveland, Selene's in New York, and plane tickets are not cheap, buddy! 

To Abbalover: This story is in a completely different universe. This story is based on Descendant's story "Brotherhood Evolution". You should read it. It's funny and great!

To Metal Dragon1: Good idea. BTW, when's the next chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" come up? I want to see the Kid Razor/New Mutants team-up! 

To Aaron: I'm glad you like the appearances by Iron Maiden and Sonic Blue. I created them myself. Sonic Blue will appear again.

To Red Witch: Poor Mike. Yeah.

To descendant: Glad you like it! BTW, when does the next chapter of Brotherhood Evolution come up? 

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel except Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, Iron Maiden, Omega, and all other non-recognizable characters.**

Chapter 2: Downtime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"Wow." Michael "Omega" Nagrite said as he watched Kid Razor fly off. "The real Kid Razor! Jubilee is a **_huge_** fan of his! She'd go **nuts** if she found out I met him. Got a mouth on him, though." Sgt. Polanski walked up to him. Omega quickly sheathed his tentacles.

"Don't worry, kid. Cleveland's a mutant-friendly city." Polanski re-assured. "Very few mutant-haters here. What was that all about, anyway?"

"Well, I got involved when that Iron Maiden chick threw Razor through the mini-mart. I thought Razor and that Sonic Blue guy needed help." 

"Sonic Blue. Yeah, he's a Cincinnati kid." Polanski nodded. "Thanks for the report, kid." Polanski went back to his car. On the way, he muttered negatively about superheroes. Omega blinked at that.

"Hey, one awesome battle, huh?" Omega turned and saw a 17-year-old with short green hair, clad in a Van Halen shirt, leather jacket, and blue jeans. "Hi. Name's Danny Carrington. Everyone calls me "Fingers". I'm a mutant too. Green hair." Fingers grinned, reaching out his hand.

"Michael Nagrite. Call me Mike." Mike shook Fingers's hand. 

"I'm a friend of Razor's. I'm the keyboardist of the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers." Fingers said.

"Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers?" Omega raised an eyebrow.

"A local rock band." Fingers grinned. "Razor sings lead and plays guitar for it. My friend Rip plays guitar, so does his girlfriend Wendy, Alex plays bass, and his younger brother Tommy plays drums. Come on, I'll introduce you to them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Cleveland PD Headquarters)

Sgt. Harold Polanski grunted as he sat at his desk. He put his feet up and looked at the file on his desk. His file on Kid Razor. The file was thick, full of pictures, reports, and other things, including various noise complaints from rich folks, and several reports of prank calls Razor sent to the Baxter Building and the Avengers Mansion.

"Man, Briscoe." Polanski opened the file and looked across his desk to a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. Sgt. Amanda Briscoe was Polanski's partner. She was a bit younger than he was, and preferred desk work. "Kid Razor's file just gets bigger and bigger. He gets away with things that most people get locked up for." 

"Like the time that he spray-painted 'Polanski is a dope' on the side of your car?" Briscoe chuckled. Polanski grumbled. "Or the time he wedgied you at a wrestling event? Or that time on your birthday he proclaimed it 'Free Underwear Day'?" Polanski growled. Briscoe laughed. She was his opposite. He was often in a bad mood. She was more cheerful. "Besides, I think it's nice we have our own superhero. I mean, there's no law saying super-villains have to work in New York. Even if there was, they'd break it anyway."

"I don't like those costumed clowns. That's why I left the NYPD." Polanski said. "They get in the way of dealing with criminals. That's our job." Polanski said, reading the file. 

"Harold, there are people out there born with incredible power. Some of them will decide to use that power for personal gain, or to bully around others. Human cops can barely handle some human criminals, much less mutants gone mad or people who somehow gained super-powers!" Briscoe groaned. "I'm glad we have Kid Razor. At least we have him. Generally, the only thing that can stop a super-powered villain is a super-powered hero."

"He drives me crazy." Polanski grumbled.

"He drives _somebody_ nuts all the time!" Briscoe laughed. "He's a rockstar! He rebels! Besides, be glad it's the FF or the Avengers he drives nuts, not us. You know, I think he kind of respects you." Polanski raised an eyebrow. "You stick to your guns. So does he."

"I'm sure he does." Polanski grumbled. "I need coffee." He heard a farting noise from his chair. All the cops in the room burst out laughing. The cop reached under his chair, and pulled out a remote-controlled noisemaker.

"Who did this?!" He snapped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(A local McDonalds)

"Wow. It's nice to meet you all." Omega smiled. He looked over at the five kids. Four of them were 17 and one was 16. Ronald "Rip" Jones was a 17-year-old with long blond hair and in a red leather jacket. Wendy Anderson was Rip's girlfriend. She had long straight black hair with bright yellow streaks in it. Like her boyfriend, she was dressed as a 80s rocker. Alex Baines had short black hair, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. His 16-year-old brother Tommy had long auburn hair in a ponytail, and he had on a black Styx t-shirt and khaki slacks.

"So, what brings you to Cleveland?" Alex said.

"I had to take a vacation." Omega sighed. "I…lost my girlfriend." 

"Geez, that sucks dude." Tommy said sympathetically.

"Hey, I know this one chick you'd love!" Alex grinned. "Her name's Heather Malloy." 

"Aw man, not her!" Fingers grumbled. "She flirts with every guy in school! Even Rip!" 

"Yeah, I remember that! Wendy punched her in the mouth! It was so **great!**" Tommy laughed.

"Guys, I think it's a little _too_ early for that!" Wendy snapped. 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Mike sighed sadly. Rip patted his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, dude." Rip smiled. "Wendy and I have broken up a couple times before."

"Uh-huh." Mike lied. "And how long were you together?"

"Since we were eleven." Rip smiled. Wendy held his hand.

"My girlfriend and I weren't together that long. But it was wild." Mike sighed.

"A lot of wild monkey dancing, huh?" Tommy wiggled his eyebrows, making Mike blush in embarrassment. "OW!" Alex smacked him upside the head. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Then keep your mouth shut, huh?!" Alex hissed. "Man, you're stupid!" 

"_Stupid?!__ STUPID?!"_ Tommy snapped. "THAT'S IT!!!" Tommy leapt on Alex and they showed Omega how they became known as the Brawling Baines Brothers.

"Oh no, not again." Rip moaned. "We can't go anywhere without them fighting." 

"Sorry, Mike." Wendy apologized. "They've been fighting since they could walk." 

Hoo boy! Looks like Mikey has made some new friends? Will he tell them the truth about his girlfriend? Will the Cavaliers believe him? Will Polanski ever get off Razor's back? What is Selene up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!     


	3. Another Problem!

Omega Attack!

To Wizard1: Well, I highly doubt Selene needs a plane. She is a magic user, after all. In the Legacy Virus novel trilogy, I own all three books; She's able to project an astral form from New York all the way to Hong Kong! So, she can send her astral self to Cleveland no problem. Oh, and BTW, Jubilee's looking for you, and she's packing a chainsaw.

To Red Witch: Well, I hope to put some more Polanski torture in. Here's some more for you. 

To Descendent: Thanks for the tips. I can't help that.

To Jaina12: Will the rest of the Brotherhood show up? Well, we'll see. I tend to make up stories as I go along, so who knows.

To DemonRogue13: Glad you like the story so far! Here's some more madness for you.

**Disclaimer: All characters except any unrecognizable ones belong to Marvel. SO GET OFF ME!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Another Problem!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Hellfire Club catacombs, New York)

Selene looked at an artifact she had someone 'obtain' for her a while back with a smile on her face. The artifact appeared to be made from five crystals in the shapes of two small pyramids glued together at the base, all connected together to form a five-pointed star. One was red, a second was yellow, a third was blue, a fourth was black, and a fifth was green. The star was about the size of a small Frisbee.

"The Elemental Star…" Selene smiled as she looked at the jewel. "An old gem indeed. I remember when Merlin first created this gem to help the five surviving Knights of the Round Table rescue King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. A long time ago indeed." It was believed that each crystal that made up the star gave a chosen wielder a superhuman power and mastery over an element. "After all those centuries, I have you again. Your power shall be useful to me indeed." Selene smiled as her plan came to fruition in her mind. "Once I find the next ones intended to use this power, I can put them into my service and if Omega fails, I can use them to get Razor's guitar." She laughed with delight at the thought of enslavement of the poor souls. And somewhere else in the building, a minor demon burped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Cleveland, Ohio) 

Omega stood on a street corner in an old, and almost completely abandoned, section of Cleveland. He was staring at an old theater, watching a letter get ready to fall off the marquee. He sighed as memories started playing in his head. Memories of Betsy. All the time they were together in the Brotherhood and X-Factor. It seemed so long ago.

"Hey Squid." A familiar voice greeted. Omega turned and saw the Fearless Kid Razor, the Juke Box Avenger, leaning on a lamppost, with his arms crossed, and trademark smirk on his face. 

"Don't call me Squid, Razor." Omega warned. "Leave me alone."

"Not many people live in this part of Cleveland. They haven't lived here for years." Razor shrugged. "You don't look like the type that live here. You look like the type that comes around parts of town like this to brood. So, whatcha broodin' about?" Omega grumbled.

"None of your business. I've had to deal with these crazy guys who call themselves the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers." 

"Ah, yes. My Cavaliers. They're a good bunch. A little nuts, but a good bunch. They got a way with people." Razor grinned.

"You know, Kid of Rock 'n' Roll, I know this girl back in Bayville. Her name's Jubilation Lee. You'd love her. She's the biggest Kid Razor fan you'd ever meet! Wears all your t-shirts, listens to all your music, has all your merchandise." 

"Wait, she's the mysterious Jubilee? The one who sends the Kid of Rock all those love letters?" Razor arched a blond eyebrow. He then shuddered. "That chick's a psycho!"

"Yup." Omega nodded. "Again Razor, what's up?"

"Well, the Kid of Rock just smacked Dr. Reptile up and down Cleveland, and he decided to go on patrol when he noticed ya." Razor smirked. Razor was battling Dr. Reptile, a scientist who was mutated into a reptile man-monster, complete with near-indestructible shell, iguana tail, superhuman strength, amphibious respiratory system, and high durability. 

"I'm just remembering." Omega replied. "Old times. Ever hear of the Brotherhood of Mutants." Razor scrunched his nose.

"Not really. But then again, Cleveland does have a big mutant population. Come to think of it, the Kid of Rock has heard small rumors here and there whenever he flies around the Yeager district." Omega blinked. "The Yeager district. Little Mutant-town. A lot of Cleveland's mutants live there. Cleveland's a very mutant-friendly place."

"That cop Polanski told me earlier. Anyway, I was a member. But I quit." Omega said. 

"Why?" Razor asked. "I heard that that Magneto dude was a madman. A real psycho. I could take him out, no prob!" Razor laughed cockily.

_Wanda would **kill** you if she heard you say that._ Omega smirked. "That wasn't exactly the reason why I quit. I…lost something important to me."

"A girl." Razor nodded. Omega glared. "The Kid of Rock's not stupid, Omega. Whenever a guy talks about losing something like that, it's a girl." Omega stalked off. "What's gotten you so mad?"

"Back off, Kid Razor! Why don't you go be Mr. Flash-and-Flare-Loudmouth, like you usually do! I don't like people invading my business!" He snapped angrily.

"Hey, I didn't need to invade anything, pal! The Kid of Rock can tell these things!" Razor snapped. "Let it go, man. It'll eat you alive. Just let it go. Let _her_ go." With a roar, Omega lashed out at Razor with his tentacles. However, he didn't count on Razor's superior ability to react. He easily dodged the tentacles with a couple flips.

"She was my life, Kid Razor! You'd never understand!" Omega snarled and stomped away angrily. Razor smirked.

"Omega, I got a bad feeling about you." He then heard a scream. Razor sighed as he took to the air. Omega watched, then continued on his way, grumbling. 

"Stupid loudmouth rocker, thinking he can just butt in…" He grumbled and cursed as he walked into an alley.

"Kid Razor does have a point." A voice said. Omega turned around and he blinked in confusion.

Well, things are about to heat up? Who was the voice that talked to Omega? What is Razor going to do? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	4. Selene Strikes!

Omega Attack!

To Red Witch: Yeah, things are going nuts now! And here's the next chapter for you!

To Wizard1: It should be obvious who said that to Omega. Yeah, here I mention Dr. Reptile, and in 'Meet the Warriors' I actually introduce him! Speaking of Dr. Reptile, I'm introducing him in my new Kid Razor story 'Reptile Trouble'. Check it out!

To DemonRogue13: Nice to hear from you and glad you liked the chapter! Here's more madness for you!

To Descendant: Read the new chapter of 'Brotherhood Evolution' and loved it! Looks like Kelly will _never_ want to be seen in Bayville again!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack:** The immortal Selene, the witch that held the post of Black Queen in the Hellfire Club, revealed another part of her plan to get Razor's guitar. It involves a mystical artifact known as the Elemental Star, whose five pieces will grant five chosen people each a superhuman power and the mastery of an element. Meanwhile, Kid Razor found Mike "Omega" Nagrite brooding in an old part of Cleveland. When Razor deduced that Omega was brooding over a lost girlfriend, the Miami-born mutant went nuts and tried to lash out at Razor with his tentacles. Razor dodged and Omega walked off. When we last left him, someone was talking to him.

Chapter 4: Selene Strikes!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"He _does_ have a point." The voice purred. It was feminine. Omega turned around and noticed something, rather, _someone_. It was a beautiful woman standing in the alley. He noticed her outfit was rather revealing, not quite a fit with the slightly chilly Cleveland air: Basically a black leather corset with matching panties. Her high-heeled black boots reached up to just above her knees, and her long black fingerless gloves went to just above her elbows. Her lips and nails were a bright red, a stark contrast to her pale skin. She also had long straight jet-black hair. Her ensemble was completed by a black cape with red trim, held around her neck by a clasp with a trident on it. Omega noticed something odd: There was a breeze coming through, but she didn't react. Her hair and cape didn't even move! 

"Who-who are you?" Omega unsheathed his tentacles and assumed a fighting pose. She laughed.

"Do not fear, young one." She said. "I happened to be here and I overheard your…talk with the self-proclaimed Heavy Metal Heartbreaker." 

"You haven't answered my question." Omega glared.

"I am Selene." She bowed. "And you are Michael Nagrite." She smiled as she tapped her temple with her finger. "I am a telepath, among numerous other powers." Mike noticed the symbol on her clasp. 

"Sorry, lady. I don't deal with the Hellfire Clowns." Omega growled. Selene laughed.

"Oh, my own agenda is totally different from those of my…compatriots." The sorceress said. "World domination…so cliché." 

"What do you want?" Omega said. 

"I sense great pain from you." Selene replied. 

"So?"

"I merely wish to give you what you want. You want something back." Omega found himself lowering his defenses. Something about her seemed to make him feel…comfortable. 

"Yes." He admitted after a long silence. "I did lose something. Some_one._" 

"A girl named Elisabeth Braddock." Selene nodded. "I am a powerful sorceress, dear Michael. I can use my magic to restore her to life." Omega shook his head. In her mind, the sorceress smirked. _Oh Omega, if you only knew that as I speak to you, I am slowly using my hypnotic powers to make you my thrall. You'll **think** you'll be getting Razor's guitar from me under your own free will, but you'll actually bring it because I ordered it._

"That sounds too good to be true." He replied. "What's the catch?"

"All you have to do is bring me Kid Razor's mystical guitar." Selene replied. Omega blinked.

"Why?" Mike asked. 

"My magic is great, but to resurrect your beloved, I require the guitar's mystical energies." Selene lied. She knew that the Power of Rock was incapable of resurrecting people, but she could tell that Mike didn't know that. And besides, she planned to feed Omega to her demon pets after he did the job anyway. Mike thought about what the evil sorceress said.

"The guitar is the source of Razor's powers, I think." Mike replied. "And no offense, but why can't you get it yourself?" 

_Why do the job yourself when you can always make someone else do it for you?_ Selene thought. "It is not safe for me. Razor has probably heard of me. His mystical-based powers have garnered him some attention from other powerful magic users as well." Mike nodded.

"Fine. Where is Razor?" 

"Just wait for a costumed villain to attack Cleveland." Selene smirked. "He'll show up." Mike then noticed she was translucent, like a ghost.

"Is…something wrong with you?" Mike arched an eyebrow. 

"You just saw astral projection, young one." Selene smirked. "I'll know when you get the guitar. I shall contact you then." She disappeared with a smirk. _Young fool. If only you knew you were under my power._ Omega smiled and looked up at the sky.

_Betsy. Betsy, you'll come back! We can be together again! YAHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Hellfire Club Building, New York City)

Selene opened her eyes as her astral form returned. She stood up with a gleeful smile. 

"I have taken control of Omega."

_You've sunk to a new low, Selene._ Ronnie Rocker growled from her necklace.

"You know Ronnie, not having to hear your voice is one blessing of astral projection."

_You used that kid's own heart against him! He was almost willing to do **anything** to get his girlfriend back! He might end up killing somebody if you send him to face Razor! Kid Razor won't take too kindly to people attacking him. And he **certainly** won't take too kindly to people trying to steal his guitar!_

"Now how _did_ you know about that?" Selene smirked. She had to admit, Ronnie was one resourceful ghost. Even trapped in a pendant, he still found ways to reach her.

_You'd be surprised what one can do on the Astral Plane, lady. You make me sick, Selene. How a woman with such a lock of human decency can walk this Earth is beyond me!_

"You forget dear Ronnie. I have been around a long time, you know. I have seen the Roman Empire fall. I have played a lot of roles in my long life."

_The only reason you've been around for so long is because you sucked innocent people dry to maintain your youth! It won't last forever, Selene! Even **you** can be killed._ Selene glared down at her pendant.

"You wretch!" She clutched the pendant as her hand was encased in a golden glow.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Ronnie screamed in pain. Selene let go, and smiled.

"Keep in mind little specter, I can still torment you even in the pendant. I don't know how you managed to access the Astral Plane, but you won't find a way out."

_I hope Kid Razor stabs you in the stomach!_ Ronnie snarled.

Uh oh! Looks like our friend Mike is in dire danger! Will he realize Selene's plans for him and that he's under her subtle control? Can Kid Razor stop Omega without having to take extreme measures? Will the Brotherhood make an appearance? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!      


	5. Meet You on the Plane!

Omega Attack!

To Descendent: I'm glad you do like the chapter! Perhaps Betsy will find a way to make herself known to Mike. I'm glad I'm doing Omega justice. I'm not the best when it comes to personalities. Let's find out about Betsy shall we? BTW, I'm trying to find a way to bring the Brotherhood into the story. Any thoughts?

To Wizard1: Well, Selene is evil, arrogant, and has no regard for human life. What do you expect? Oh, I think Omega will want to do to her what he did to Vargas when he finds out. I don't think Ronnie will automatically go to Betsy. Ronnie doesn't really know Omega. 

To Metal Dragon1: Sorry, no Coyote man. I want to bring the Brotherhood in, but I really don't know how I can get them to Cleveland.

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** Selene made her move: She appeared to Omega and talked to him, saying that she will restore Betsy Braddock to life if he got her Kid Razor's guitar. Using a combination of her hypnotic powers and her playing on Mike's wish to have Betsy back like a fiddle, Selene convinced Mike to go after the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. However, Omega doesn't realize that if he does get Selene the guitar, she'll kill _him!_ Now with a new enemy on the prowl, Kid Razor is in trouble! Can he convince Omega to move on and overcome Selene's control, or will Razor end up sharing the same fate as Vargas, the man who killed Psylocke in the first place? Stay tuned, and find out!

Chapter 5: Meet You on the Plane!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The Astral Plane)

The Astral Plane had no true form. It was an unknown, infinite expanse, whose look was determined by those in it. One of those ghosts was the legendary glam rocker known as Ronnie Rocker. Ronnie was a glam legend of the 70s and 80s, whose body died in a car accident over a decade ago. An amateur magician, Ronnie got his soul trapped in a guitar, in the process transforming it into a conduit to access the mystical energy known as the Power of Rock. A decade later, a shy teenage guitarist named Robert Parkins found the guitar and bought it at a pawn shop. When he played it, he was transformed into a cocky, quick-tongued warrior who became known as Kid Razor, defender of Cleveland. Ronnie was along for the ride, helping Razor learn control and become one with Bobby. However, shortly afterward, Selene made her appearance, asking for the guitar. When Razor refused, Ronnie was trapped in a pendant Selene now wears around her neck. But despite this, Ronnie was able to access the Plane, and he's hung around here ever since. Ronnie was a handsome man with long blond hair, and his eyes were decorated by blue and sea green mascara. He was clad in a silver V-neck jumpsuit with sea green and blue lightning bolts at the shoulders and the sides of the legs. His boots were silver as well. He also had sea green and blue wristbands. Ronnie was looking around for any way to get out and warn Bobby of Selene's plan until he noticed something.

"Hello…" Ronnie noticed a confused-looking purple-haired Asian teenage girl clad in a purple-and-blue ninja-style leather/spandex fighter suit. She also had two short swords crossing her back. 

"Where in the bloody world am I? I remember fighting Vargas and…" She noticed Ronnie, who smiled.

"Hello." Ronnie waved. She yelped and quickly unsheathed her swords. 

"Who are you?! Where am I?! Answer me!" She screamed angrily.

"Easy! Easy!" Ronnie exclaimed. "My name is Ronnie Rocker. This is the Astral Plane. Here, time and space is all infinite." 

"Astral Plane?" She looked down at herself and noticed she was semi-transparent. "EEK!!! What happened?! I'm a ghost!" 

"Yeah, you're dead. Like me, technically." Ronnie shrugged. "What's the last thing you remember?" 

"I remember a sword going through me back." The girl replied. She sheathed her swords. "By the way, me name's Betsy Braddock. I guess I'm stuck here, huh?" Ronnie nodded. "What can I do now?" 

"Anything you want. That's the Plane for you. You can relive your past, do things you've always dreamed. The only limit is your imagination." Betsy blinked and concentrated. The image of Mike Nagrite appeared. Ronnie gasped in shock. 

"That's Omega!" Ronnie blinked. Betsy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's…he _was_ me boyfriend."

"Oh my God! Betsy, you've got to help me! He's in dire trouble! It's a long story!" Ronnie said in a panic. Betsy arched a purple eyebrow.

"You said time had no meaning here." Betsy reminded. "Go on." 

"Okay, here goes…" Ronnie explained everything. He explained himself and Kid Razor. He explained about Selene, and Omega's situation. "…He wanted you back so badly, that sick heartless witch is now using him to get Razor's guitar. If Selene gets her twisted paws on Razor's guitar, she will be invincible!"

"Oh me bloody God." Betsy said in shock. "If that woman's really got me Mikey under her control then…" 

"Right. Mike might unknowingly end up killing innocent people! And Omega is one tough mutant!" Ronnie sighed. "I can't get out unless that pendant is destroyed. Selene's magic has seen to that. However, you may be able to for a while." Ronnie and Betsy floated off in search of a way out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"Goodbye, Husky-Tusky!" Razor teased. "_Van **Halen**** HAMMER!!!!**_" The superhuman rocker nailed Tusk with his Van Halen Hammer, knocking the screaming mutant out cold. As soon as the cops carted him away, Razor stood on the street, looking at the damage this battle caused. He was clad in red HBK-esque tights with black-and-white zebra-print razor blades all over them and "Rock 'n' Roll" on the back. He had on an old Metallica shirt and a sleeveless red leather jacket with patches of black-and-white zebra print on the shoulders, black-and-white zebra-print biker gloves, and over them, red HBK-style wristcuffs with red fringe and a black-and-white razor blade on each one. His Ultimate Warrior-esque red face paint was decorated with patches of black-and-white zebra-print. His guitar was a red Stratocaster with a black-and-white zebra-print fretboard.

"Oh yeah, insurance rates in this part of town are definitely going up through the roof after this one!" Razor joked with a laugh. He waved at a fan who yelled out that he ruled. _Now to go back to the dorm and rest._ Razor got ready to take off until…

_WHITISH!!! _

"AAAAGH!!!!" Razor hollered as he felt what he thought was a whip hit his shoulder. He felt his left shoulder. His shirt and was torn. His bare fingertips were crimson with blood. "What?" His superhuman hearing picked up another whip coming toward him. Razor dodged and turned around. "Omega!" Omega stood before Razor, his eyes slightly glowing red, an intense look on his face. His tentacles whirled around menacingly.

"Just hand over the guitar Razor, and you won't be hurt. Don't force me to hurt you." Omega snarled.

Oh no! Man, Razor's in big trouble now! Can he face Omega without hurting him? Can Betsy find a way out of the Astral Plane? What is Selene up to with the Elemental Star? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!      


	6. The Gathering!

Omega Attack!

To Descendent: Well, I wouldn't be surprised if the Brotherhood find out about the fight between Kid Razor and Omega. However, I think they'd try to find out what the heck is going on first!

To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, it was an accident, actually. Well, I think Betsy will try and find a way to calm Omega and let him know he needs to move on. Keep in mind, Omega's actions now are a combination of Selene's hypnosis and his own desire to have Betsy back. 

To DemonRogue13: Nice to hear from you and glad you liked the chapter! Here's some more for you! Hope you like this chapter!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack"**: In his travels in the Astral Plane, Ronnie Rocker meets Omega's recently deceased girlfriend, Betsy Braddock, the former Brotherhood and X-Factor member known as Psylocke. After a small talk, Ronnie tells Betsy of the situation between Kid Razor, Selene, and Omega. Betsy agrees to help, and she and Ronnie look for a way to temporarily escape the Astral Plane. Meanwhile, back in Cleveland, Kid Razor is ambushed by Omega, whose eyes are red, indicating he's under the power of the Black Queen. Omega demanded Kid Razor's guitar. And he looked ready to kill the Kid of Rock to get it. Now Kid Razor must face Omega, and hopefully be able to convince him to fight Selene's control and let Betsy go without being forced to do something extreme.

Chapter 6: The Gathering! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"Give me the guitar, Kid Razor." Omega ordered. Razor rubbed his shoulder, then looked at Omega.

"Why do you need it? You hardly need the Power of Rock in you, pal. You got plenty already." Razor arched a blond eyebrow. Omega snarled, his tentacles whirling faster.

"Razor, you do not understand. I want Betsy back. I _need_ her back. I'm nothing without her! She was everything to me! The guitar's power can resurrect her!" 

"The Power of Rock couldn't resurrect _disco_, pal." Razor shook his head. "Look Omega, The Kid of Rock knows what it's like to lose someone he cares about. I don't know where you got this idea that my guitar can bring her back." Razor shook his head sadly. "It can't. I'm sorry, Omega. The Kid of Rock can't resurrect people, pal. If he could, he'd bring back John Lennon and George Harrison, brother. Omega, you must have loved her a lot to miss her this much. Don't do this. Just let her go. She'd want you to." Omega howled in rage, his tentacles whirling like saw blades, and sprouting blades. _You're kidding, right?_

"**YOU LIE!!!!!!!**" Omega howled. He whipped his tentacles at Razor. 

"Yipe!" Razor barely managed to dodge the organic whips. However, he was having a tough time, because there were so many, and they were so fast. "Hey, easy pal! The Kid of Rock is not ready to be chopped into salad, you psycho!" Omega roared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Burton family home, Cincinnati, Ohio)

In his room, Spencer Burton, known to all as the armored speedster Sonic Blue **(A/N: Unlike Kid Razor, Sonic Blue's identity is known)** was sitting on the bed watching TV. His room was an average teen boy's room, and he had above his bed a poster of the Avenger and lawyer known as the She-Hulk **(A/N: Sonic Blue has a bit of a crush on the She-Hulk)** as well as some classic rock posters. He held his Sonic Blue armor in a footlocker next to his closet. He designed and made the armor himself from parts in a junkyard. Not bad for a kid who was born with an IQ of 325. He watched TV and was bored to death until a newsflash erupted.

"What?" Spence blinked. "Spence" was his nickname. 

"_In __Cleveland__, __Ohio__, Kid Razor, the super-powered rock musician and honorary Avenger, has engaged in combat with a mutant only identified as Omega. Police are evacuating. According to reports, Omega claimed he needed the guitar to bring back his dead girlfriend…_" Spencer shut off his TV.

"Well, I have been looking for a new opportunity to test out the refinements on my armor." Spencer smiled. He opened his footlocker and put on his armor. Downstairs, a pretty woman in her forties with long brown hair sat at a table, drinking coffee. She was Delilah Burton, and Spencer created the Sonic Blue armor to get the money to treat her when she battled cancer a while ago. She survived thanks to Kid Razor's help.

_My son did all this for me…_She smiled. _Thanks to his patents on his inventions, we finally have a decent home. I never thought I'd meet Tony Stark or Reed Richards until my son started inventing. But he does worry me when he goes out playing superhero with his armor. I know that if it weren't for his armor, I'd be dead, but I wish he'd just put that armor away. I don't want him to die battling some supervillain._ She saw Spencer run down in his armor. "Spencer, you know you worry me when you go out like that." 

"Relax, mom." Spencer grinned. "I'll be fine. Just some guy gone nuts." He half-lied. "I'll be home soon." Spencer raced out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Brotherhood Boarding House, Bayville, New York)

X23 watched the television in a bored manner. The Wolverine clone sighed.

"Man, this show is boring. Huh?" X blinked as the news came on. 

"_A battle of superpowers is currently underway in __Cleveland__, __Ohio__. Cleveland's own superhero, the super-powered rock musician known as Kid Razor, has engaged in a battle with a mutant identified only as Omega._" X was sipping some soda, but at the mention of Omega, she did a spit take and nearly choked.

"Guys! C'mere quick!" X hollered. The rest of the Brotherhood gathered around the TV. "It's Omega! He's fighting Kid Razor!" 

"I haven't seen Omega go at it _this_ ferociously since Vargas." Blob gulped.

"Amen, Reverend." Wanda agreed. 

"Yo, Kid Razor rules man!" Todd grinned. He and Lance were big fans of Razor's music. 

"Humph. He's a pretty-boy." Pietro scoffed.

"The pot calling the kettle black…" Todd snickered to Wanda, who smiled in agreement. Lance glared at Pietro.

"Kid Razor could kick your butt, Pietro." Lance glared. "All he needs to do is whap you upside the head with his guitar." 

"He is kinda cute." X23 shrugged. The others blinked. "What?!" 

"He also is notorious for his mouth." Pietro scoffed. "The guy is that biggest loudmouth in the universe OW!!!" Lance smacked him. 

"We've got to find out what's going on over there." Fred nodded somberly. "I think the stress of Betsy's death has gotten to Mike." 

"It's gotten to all of us in a way." Wanda sighed. "But I don't think it would cause him to attack a superhero." 

"You'd be surprised what love can make a person do, Wanda." Toad said, putting his hand on hers.

"Maybe we should go to Cleveland ourselves and find out what's going on." X said. The Brotherhood all looked at each other. 

_I got a bad feeling about this._ Boris, the Brotherhood Rat, thought as he stared at the image on the screen of Omega and Razor brawling. _My rat-sense tells me that there's more to this thing than meets the eye. Why do I get the feeling that my humans are going to be in the fight of their lives?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Xavier Institute)

Storm heard a knock on the door. When she opened, she noticed the Brotherhood. Even Boris was there, in Todd's cupped hands.

"We need a ride to Cleveland. Omega's there." Lance said simply.

Hoo boy! Looks like more trouble is on the way! How will the Brotherhood react to Omega's actions? Will they harm or help Kid Razor? What's Sonic Blue up to? What madness will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Conversations and Revelations!

Omega Attack!

To Red Witch: COME BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!

To Descendant: Well, some say animals can sense things humans can't, so I thought it'd be funny if Boris had something akin to Spider-Man's spider-sense **(I believe according to you, Boris is a mutant himself)**. Here's more for you! By the way, when does the next chapter of "Brotherhood Evolution" come up?

To Raliena: Here they come, as well as Sonic Blue! Enjoy!

To Metal Dragon1: Well, Sonic Blue is kind of like Iron Man in the fact that he's only a normal human without his armor. Sonic Blue's armor allows him to move at superhuman speeds, fire blue beams of sonic energy from the fists that can incapacitate opponents and shatter steel, limited superhuman strength (Up to 2 tons). His armor can also take a pounding, but it's not as indestructible as Iron Man's armor. He also has some gadgets built into his armor like a blowtorch, jet boosters in his boots to temporarily increase his top speed, restraining cables, an AM/FM radio, and various other things. The visor he wears with his armor is equipped with various sensors. Pretty good for armor built from junk parts, huh? Why doesn't Kid Razor try to outlast Omega? Kid Razor is a proud person, that's why. If someone wants to challenge him to a fight, Razor will gladly oblige. Well, here's hoping the Brotherhood will help out. And when does the next chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" come up? I want to see the big Kid Razor/New Mutants team-up!

To DemonRogue13: Glad you liked it. I thought the Rat-Sense thing would be a good laugh and a good tribute to Spidey.

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack"**: Omega and Kid Razor engaged in their expected battle. Meanwhile, Sonic Blue in Cincinnati and the Brotherhood in Bayville hear of the fight going down. Sonic Blue used his modified armor to race to Cleveland to help, and the Brotherhood asked Storm of the X-Men to ferry them to Cleveland. However, Boris, the mutant rat who served as the Brotherhood's mascot, revealed he had a sixth sense similar to Spider-Man's spider-sense, and it told him there was more to the battle between Kid Razor and Omega, and that his humans might end up fighting for their very lives…

Chapter 7: Conversations and Revelations!   

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(In the X-Jet, en route to Cleveland)

"What is going on?" Storm asked the Brotherhood as she piloted the X-Jet.

"We don't know. We're going to Cleveland to find out." Lance sighed.

"Has Omega lost it?" Pietro exclaimed. "What makes him think that Kid Razor can bring back Betsy?" 

"Many believe that Kid Razor's guitar has mystical-based powers." Wanda explained. 

"That means magic, Pietro." Blob grinned.

"I'm not you, Blubber-Butt. I know what she meant. OW!!!" Pietro replied, then got swatted by Wanda.

"Yeah, the way Omega looked, yo. I've never seen anyone fight so viciously since Vargas." Todd shuddered. 

"Something is very wrong here." X shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. Omega may still be hurting from Betsy's death, but we know him. He wouldn't go around challenging a superhero for their magical guitar." 

"Yeah…" Freddy nodded. 

"What're you saying?" Wanda asked.

"I got this weird feeling. I think something or someone is causing this in some way."

"What, like someone's _making_ them fight?" Lance arched an eyebrow. 

"That would make some sense." Storm shrugged.

"But who and why?" Pietro wondered. 

"That's one mystery that I think we're going to wish we never solved." Todd sighed.

_The closer we get to __Cleveland__, the more my rat-sense goes crazy!_ Boris, the Brotherhood Rat, shuddered from within a makeshift cage on the jet. _I think you both are right on the money, X and Toad! I got a feeling that something really big and really evil is on the horizon, and I don't think even my humans can face it…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"VAN **HALEN _HAMMER!!!!!!!!_**" Kid Razor smashed Omega in the jar with his guitar like an energy-charged sledgehammer. With a KABOOM, Mike got smashed into a wall. "There's a chartbuster for ya!" He glared at the hole in the wall. "See ya." He turned and walked off. 

"**_Get back here!!!!!!_**" Omega snarled as he emerged from the hole. Razor sighed. 

"You're kidding, right?" Razor smirked. "I beat you up and down the Midwestern United States and you still want _more?_ Man, and I thought that Krazy Glue was tough to remove." Omega snarled.

"I have a healing factor, pal! And the adrenaline pumping through me right now makes it work fast, rocker! Now hand over that guitar!" 

"I told you buddy, the Power of Rock can't resurrect people! Let her go, man. You're not going to do her or yourself any goodby doing this, pal AUGH!!!!" Razor barely dodged a swarm of tentacles. "Hey squid! You got problems, you know that? Two words: Grief Counselor!" Razor managed to swat the tentacles away, only to get clobbered by a hard kick from Omega to the jaw. The kick knocked Razor back several feet. "You got some power on you, pal." Omega retracted his tentacles. 

"You want to settle this the gentlemanly way? Fine." Omega took a fighting stance. A smirking Razor got to his feet and assumed a stance of his own.

"Alright happy, let's do it." Razor grinned. Omega charged with a high kick, but Razor blocked with his forearm, then shoved the Miami mutant to the ground. Razor then tried to punch Omega's chest, but he rolled, and Razor hit the ground, allowing the Miami native to kick him in the face. While Razor recovered, Mike smashed the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll with two hard jabs to the jaw, a kick to the gut, then he grabbed the Ultimate Rockstar by his hair and his tights, spun him around, then shoved him into a wall. Razor grunted as he shook his head. With a roar, Omega charged the rocker. Razor stepped out of the way, and hip-tossed the Miami native into the wall. Razor did a 'c'mon' gesture as he stepped back. 

"C'mon Squid-boy, you fight like a guppy!" Razor taunted. Omega got up to his feet slowly, breathing hard. Suddenly, a streak of blue-and-white zipped by, knocking Omega down. Sonic Blue skidded to a stop. 

"Alright pal, what's going on?" Sonic Blue asked, crossing his blue-armored arms. Omega glared.

"Back off, Sonic Blue! This is between me and Razor!" 

"Squiddy over here thinks my guitar can bring back his dead girlfriend." Razor shrugged. Sonic Blue blinked.

"I am no magic expert, but I don't think the Power of Rock can do that." The armored teen blinked.

"It can't. I should know." Razor replied. 

"Hey, his eyes! Razor, his eyes are glowing red! Is that a part of his mutation?" Spencer wondered. Razor blinked as he realized it. 

"Something tells the Kid of Rock that red-glowing eyes **aren't** part of this kid's X-Gene package." Razor noted. _Oh dear God, why didn't the Kid of Rock see that before?! Oh I figured it out! Selene! Only Selene would pull a sick thing like this! How appropriate, she pulls tricks and she herself is a cheap trick!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The other side of Cleveland, Ohio)

A teenager with green hair walked down the street, worried as heck. 

_Man, no one's seen Rip, or Wendy, or Tommy or Alex since they went to McD's. This ain't like them! One, they **never** go to McDonalds without me, and Two, they **always** come back home around this time!_ Daniel "Fingers" Carrington thought, running a hand through his short green hair. He heard something odd, like a growl. He turned around, but nothing was in the darkness. 

"Man, this is weird." Fingers gulped. "Hoo boy." He shivered as the Cleveland air suddenly became chillier. "Man, what's going on around here?" He heard a snarl coming from behind him. "Please let that be a dog. Please let that be a dog." Fingers turned slowly and he screamed as the snarling creature jumped him. 

Okay, now things are just plain going nuts! What will the Brotherhood do? How does Boris know this stuff? How will Razor and Sonic Blue stop Omega's rampage? What jumped Fingers? And what does it have to do with all this? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!  


	8. Transformations!

Omega Attack!

To DemonRogue13: I'm glad you liked Boris and his rat-sense! Enjoy this new chapter!

To Red Witch: Still on a Disney high!? Hoo boy. (Logan: SAVE US!!!! SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!)

You know, I've gotten no reviews on **anything** new I've submitted all weekend! I'm beginning to feel like no one reads my work anymore!

Chapter 8: Transformations!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Catacombs of the Hellfire Club building, New York City)

"Uhhhhnh…uh…ohhhhh…" Danny "Fingers" Carrington opened his eyes. "What?" He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark, dank chamber. The walls were sparsely lit only by torches. He looked around and he noticed he was shackled by his wrists and ankles to a slanted wooden table. The scent of brimstone filled the air.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Fingers." Rip quipped. He was shackled to another table. All in all, there were five tables arranged in a semi-circle. Rip, Wendy, Fingers, Tommy, and Alex were all chained to a table.

"Who did this?! We were just walking to your place when these black things jumped us from the shadows! Did you see anything, Fingers?" Tommy asked.

"Same thing you did, man: Black creature with red eyes." Alex replied.

"What's that smell?" Wendy wrinkled her nose.

"I think it is brimstone." Tommy replied.

"It stinks!" Fingers grumbled.

"I want out! Who trapped us?" Fingers grumbled.

"How do we get out of here?" Alex struggled against his bonds.

"You only will leave when **I** permit." Selene walked in, holding the Elemental Star. "I apologize for the rough treatment my pets gave you. They're not used to keeping the people they capture alive."

"Who are you, lady?!" Alex snapped. "What do you want with us?" Selene smirked.

_Oh dear God, no! Kids! Watch out! She's going to…_ Ronnie yelled desperately.

_Now, now Ronnie._ Selene chided telepathically. _Now you should know only **I** can reach you in the pendant._

_You cow! Those kids may be chosen to hold the powers the Star gives them, but they do not deserve to be twisted to your will! What have they done to you?!_

_It's perfect, Ronnie. These children are Kid Razor's friends. He won't want to harm them, allowing them to destroy him! Typical hero, always so concerned about the welfare of his friends. _

_It's the big difference between him and you, Selene. Kid Razor has a conscience! Unlike you, he finds manipulating others so maliciously disgusting!  _

_The big difference between him and me is that he is a weakling that has been given such power, but is unwilling to use it._ The Elemental Star glowed brightly as Selene approached the kids.

"What's that?" Tommy gulped. Selene smirked.

"Your destiny." Selene smirked. She chanted in some ancient language. The Star floated in the air, spinning slowly. It broke into five pieces, one red, one yellow, one green, one blue, and one black. The pieces floated over the kids. The pieces started to enter the Cavaliers' chests, causing them to scream. The red piece went to Rip, the yellow went to Wendy, the blue went to Fingers, the green went to Tommy, and the black piece went to Alex. Selene noticed that as the blue piece entered Fingers' body, his green hair turned blue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Astral Plane)

Ronnie Rocker and Betsy Braddock watched this on a semi-transparent screen.

"Oh not good, not good…" Ronnie gulped.

"What?" Betsy asked.

"That's the Elemental Star. Merlin the magician created it for the five surviving Knights of the Round Table. The Knights' ranks were thinned when an inter-dimensional creature kidnapped Queen Guinevere. The gem gave each of the five knights a superhuman power and mastery over an element. Together with King Arthur, they defeated the creature and rescued the Queen, to make a long story short." Ronnie replied.

"What kind of powers?" Betsy said.

"The red piece grants superhuman strength and the power over fire. The yellow gem grants flight powers and power over thunder. The blue piece grants mental powers and power over water. The green gem grants invulnerability and power over the earth. And last but not least, the black piece allows superhuman speed and power over wind." Ronnie replied.

"Is that bad?" Betsy asked.

"The Cavaliers were destined to get the gem at sometime in their lives, but Selene made it happen herself." Ronnie snarled. "And knowing her, she might make the Cavaliers do something horrible."

"Like attack Kid Razor?" Betsy suggested.

"Yeah. You see, the Cavaliers have known Razor for a long time, even before Razor gained his powers and became Kid Razor. Razor thinks of them as family. He's not going to just engage in a superpowered brawl with people he's known for years, while under Selene's control, the Cavaliers will be given carte blanche to brutalize Razor to their controlled hearts' content!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"I guess we'll have to hurry then." Betsy nodded. "Razor will need Omega's help to keep the Cavaliers busy while we go after that little tart Selene."

"_You_ are going to try and help Omega fight off Selene's control." Ronnie said. "_I'm_ going to see if I can distract Selene."

"How?" Betsy asked. Ronnie smirked.

"If I found a way to the Astral Plane, I can certainly find a way to distract that immortal hag." Ronnie smirked. "No problem. But remember Betsy, I cannot help you outside the Plane. Selene's magic prevents me from leaving for any amount of time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"_WhoaaaaaaaoaaaaaAAAAAGH__!!!!_" Omega pitched a screaming Razor into a wall. The bushido-trained mutant was fighting like a wild animal.

"_AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Omega screamed as blue sonic waves hit his eardrums hard. Sonic Blue fired his sonic waves at the mutant, hoping to knock him out.

"C'mon…C'mon…C'mon…" Sonic Blue muttered under his breath. "Fall under…Fall…Fall…" Omega's eyes glowed red with rage. With an animalistic screech, Omega fired off two of his tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around Sonic Blue's forearms and crushed the sonic blasters in his arms. "AAGH!!!" Spencer retched. Omega wrapped another tentacle around the armored teenager's neck. "Ack! Aaaaaa…" Sonic Blue struggled to pull the tentacle off as his windpipe was slowly being choked. Michael Nagrite walked up to Sonic Blue, maniacal rage painting his face.

"You think you can beat _me?_ You little knight-in-shining-blue-armor-wannabe! I won't let anyone stop me from getting Kid Razor's guitar!"

"**_BON JOVI BOOSTER!!!!!!_**" Omega turned around and got speared by a human bullet named Kid Razor. The impact of Razor hitting Omega sounded like a shotgun blast. The shock forced Omega to release Sonic Blue, and Razor sent him flying into an old neon sign. Omega screamed as he got electrocuted, then sent to the ground. Razor helped up his sometime-partner to his feet. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah. I am now." Sonic Blue coughed. Omega got to his feet. His eyes glowed like red headlights.

"**_I…am…now…MAD!!!!!!_**" Omega roared at Kid Razor, and Sonic Blue. His tentacles whirled like helicopter blades. "Now I will have your head, Kid Razor!!!" With a roar, he started to charge them.

"_STOP!!!!_" A familiar voice called. Omega stopped on a dime.

Well, now business is picking up, as good ol' JR would say! Whose voice was that? And what impact will that person have on the fight? What did Selene do to the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers? When'll the Brotherhood show up? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!   


	9. The Somewhat Return of Psylocke!

**Omega Attack!**

To Descendant: I'm glad you like it! Anyway, here's the new chapter for you! Hope you like it!

To DemonRogue13: Yes, things are getting hot now! And now here's the newest chapter for you! Hope you like it!

To Metal Dragon1: Puck, huh? Well, I really can't. I have a big fight scene coming up, hopefully. Hope you'll like it! Well, you'll see Betsy manifest here. By the way, when is the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" coming up? I am looking forward to the Kid Razor/New Mutants team-up! As for Selene controlling the Cavaliers, we'll see.

To Red Witch: Yeah, Omega will get a shot at the old witch. Don't worry. It's not going to be a pretty fight, that's for sure. Anyway, enjoy this brand spanking new chapter!

To Aaron: Yeah, I had been toying with the idea of the Cavaliers being given superpowers of their own, but I couldn't really think of an origin story. Glad you like my stories, and I hope you'll like this new chapter I got up! WAHOO!!!!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack!":** As Kid Razor and Sonic Blue tried to double-team and subdue the mind-twisted Mike "Omega" Nagrite, Selene captured the Heavy Metal Heartbreaker's best friends and bandmates, the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers. She used an old gem known as the Elemental Star to imbue each of the Cavaliers with a superhuman power and mastery over an element. When Omega tried to charge the Ultimate Rockstar, and Sonic Blue, who ended up with damaged armor, a voice yelled out for him to stop.

Chapter 9: The Somewhat-Return of Psylocke!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"_STOP!!!!_" A familiar voice called. Omega stopped on a dime.

"Huh?" Omega stopped. Razor and Sonic Blue looked around.

"What?" They asked. A ghostly figure materialized before Omega. It was of a teenaged Asian girl with purple hair, clad in a purple-and-blue ninja fighter suit, complete with two short swords on her back.

"Stop this, Omega." She said, her voice spiced by an English accent. "It's not worth it."

"Betsy!" Omega said with glee. "You're back!"

"Hoo boy, I must've hurt my head or something." Spencer shook his head. "I think I'm seeing a ghost."

"You **are** seeing a ghost." Razor smirked. "One worked with me for a while."

"Mike, stop this please." Betsy said.

"How?" Mike said.

"My spirit resides in a higher plane now."

"Like Heaven?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Betsy replied. "Kind of."

"Betsy, I've missed you so much! I've been a shambles lately."

"I can see that." Betsy nodded. "Omega, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to get Kid Razor's guitar! Without it, Selene can't restore you to life!" Omega explained.

"Selene! That witch was behind all this?! I knew it!" Razor growled. "That low-life, scum-sucking…" He started muttering curses. Betsy snickered.

_Just like Ronnie described._ Betsy thought. _One big fat gigantic mouth._ "Look Mike. I know about this whole thing with Selene. She's bad news. She's only deceiving you, Mike." Mike looked confused. Here was his dead girlfriend taking to him and telling him the woman who promised him life for her was deceiving him. What was going on around here?

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked. Sonic Blue and Kid Razor watched.

"Uhm, maybe I should leave and get my armor fixed up. With my new boosters, I'll be back in a flash." Spencer said. Razor nodded.

"Make it quick." Razor said. Sonic Blue sped off back home. Razor watched Mike and the astral Betsy talk. "Hope you can help him, lady."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"You nearly **killed** that Sonic Blue guy!" Betsy snapped. She learned about Sonic Blue from Ronnie. "That's not the Mike Nagrite I fell in love with!"

"Betsy, I'm doing this for you! I'm nothing without you!"

"Mike, I know it hurts. I miss you too." Betsy said. "But you have to let me go. We can't continue our relationship, Mike. I'm dead."

"I just wanted you back."

"And Selene took advantage of you because of it."

"But, why?"

"Because that witch gets off on exploiting the pain of others." Razor snarled. "I lost a friend thanks to her."

"Ronnie wants you to know something, Razor." Betsy said with a smile. "He's watching and he's proud of you." Razor smiled.

"Thanks." Razor smirked. "Tell Ronnie I'll get Selene and free him one day."

"I will." Betsy replied.

"Selene…lied to me?"

"She played on your wish to have me back like a bloody fiddle." Betsy said. "And she used her hypnotic powers to make sure you'd fight Razor. She made you into a bloody berserker!"

"Look Mike, I can't understand how much it hurts to not have Betsy with you anymore. It's perfectly normal to want her back. But you can't let that consume you. I'll make you go nuts! Look what happened here, man!" Razor said. "You nearly killed Spencer!"

"Spencer?"

"Sonic Blue." Razor replied.

"Oh." Mike said. Tears fell down his eyes. "Oh Betsy…I love you so much." A tear came down Betsy's check.

"I love you too, Mike." Betsy replied. "Mike, I do wish I was alive again. I do wish we could be together, but we can't. I live in the Astral Plane now."

"Mike, Betsy wants you to be happy." Razor said. Betsy nodded in agreement.

"Mm-hmm." She said. "Mike, I know it'll hurt you to move on. But you have to. It's unhealthy for you to stay like this. Besides, I'll be watching over you. I'll be fine. And so will you."

"But…" Betsy placed her finger on Mike's lip.

"No buts, Mike. You'll join me someday. But you have to be good. Mike, I'm not going to be angry if you let me go and move on. I'll watch over you and root you on."

"I'm nothing without you, Betsy."

"You are something! You are Michael James Nagrite. You are a mutant who has had a rough childhood, yet became the beautiful soul you are now. Nobody's mad at you now. You can be happy without me with you physically. I'll always be with you in here." She put her finger on his chest. "You still have the Brotherhood."

"And you got a friend in the Kid of Rock. And it's good to have the Kid of Rock as a friend." Razor said. Mike smiled.

"Oh dear God, what did I let her do to me?" Mike slumped to his knees. "I became an animal! A monster like her! Oh God please for…uh…ah…_AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_" Mike clutched his head and jerked to his feet. The red glow in his eyes intensified before he shut them.

"Her hypnosis! She's trying to take him over completely!" Razor yelled.

"Mike, fight it! You're stronger than her!" Betsy encouraged. Mike snarled as his tentacles popped out. He stared at Razor, looking like an enraged wild animal, his eyes glowing solid red.

"Mike…Don't make the Kid of Rock blast you, man!" Razor warned, pointing a glowing guitar's head at Mike. Mike slowly walked towards Razor, tentacles whirling, until…

"**NO!**" Mike screamed, clutching his head. "You…will…not…control…me! No one…controls…AAAAHHHH…No one…controls…**_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_** Mike screamed at the sky. Red energy beams flew out of his eyes. When it stopped, Mike slumped to the ground.

"He did it! He fought off Selene's control!" Razor exclaimed. He and Betsy helped Mike up. "You're alright, man…" Omega nodded weakly.

"Yeah." Mike said. "I'm fine." He managed to push Razor off. "Oh dear God. I nearly let her make me into a monster."

"And even if you _did_ get my guitar, Selene would've killed you anyway." Razor grumbled. "She's sick that way." Razor then heard something. Among Razor's powers, he also had superhuman hearing. He heard a jet. "What's that?" He noticed the Velocity land nearby. Storm flew out, the Brotherhood following. Razor prepped his guitar.

"Razor, no!" Betsy and Mike said at once in unison.

"It's okay, Razor. They're friends of mine." Betsy said.

"Former teammates." Mike smiled. Sonic Blue, his armor repaired, raced up to the three. He noticed the Brotherhood.

"Who are they, and can someone tell what in the name of everything holy is going on?" She said, scratching his head. Betsy chuckled.

Well, looks like things may take a turn for the better! What will happen next? What about the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers? What'll happen to them? How will the Brotherhood and Storm react to what's going on around here? Will Sonic Blue ever get a clear idea of what's going on? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Reunion!

**Omega Attack!**

To Descendant: I'm glad you liked that chapter. I nearly shed a tear working on it, believe it or not. I read the new chapter of "Brotherhood Evolution" and I loved it! BTW, what do you have planned for Mike in "Brotherhood Evolution"? You said you had something similar in store for him. What did you mean by that?

To Wizard1: Where the heck are you, man?!

To Raliena: Glad you loved the new chapter! Here's some more for you! Enjoy! Hope you keep on reading my stuff! And read "Brotherhood Evolution"! You'll love it!

To Red Witch: Yeah, more madness plus hopefully a big fight scene coming up soon! BTW, I read the new stuff you put up and loved it! Incredibly funny as always!

To DemonRogue13: Well, I'm glad you liked that chapter! Here's some more for you! Enjoy!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** Betsy "Psylocke" Braddock, the recently-deceased girlfriend of Mike "Omega" Nagrite, had appeared before him in the form of a ghost. Reappearing from the Astral Plane, she and Omega had a talk. Betsy explained Selene's deceit to Omega, and begged him to let her go. She told him that even though they can't be together, she'll always be with him and protect him in spirit, and that she wanted him to be happy. She told him that he'll never be happy unless he learns to move on and fight off her control. Mike listened, but then the hypnotic spell tried to take Mike over completely. Omega easily conquered it, fueled by his lost love's words. At that point, Kid Razor, Omega, and Sonic Blue (Who left for a couple minutes to get his armor repaired), noticed the X-Men's Velocity land, and Storm and the Brotherhood emerge.

Chapter 10: Reunion!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"Who are those people?" Sonic Blue readied his blasters.

"It's okay, Sonic Blue. They're friends." Omega smiled. Betsy nodded in agreement.

"Hang on, Mike!" Pietro raced towards Razor. "We're helping you out, man!"

"Oh Pietro, you bloody fool…" Psylocke growled. "I'm bloody surprised **I** ended up dead instead of **him!**" Razor smirked at the speedster coming toward him. Pietro tried to take down Razor with a high-speed punch, but Razor easily sidestepped, than tattooed his guitar on the back of the vain speedster's head, sending a screaming Pietro flying through a building.

"Sorry." Razor shrugged. Mike smirked.

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like that happens all the time to him."

"Yeah, he's a bloody moron." Betsy shrugged. Storm landed in front of Kid Razor.

"Why are you fighting Omega?" She asked sternly. Razor only looked her over.

"You resemble Tina Turner, you know that babe?" Razor smirked. X23 leapt towards Razor.

"Answer her!" She roared.

"X, Calm down!" Omega used a tentacle to restrain X23 and another to hold the others back. "It's alright. Sonic Blue and Kid Razor are friends." Lance and Todd walked up to Razor.

"Wow! I'm meeting the _real_ Kid Razor!" Lance whooped. "Lance Alvers. Big fan." Razor smirked and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet a fan. Where you from, Cincinnati?"

"Illinois."

"I'm from New York, yo." Todd shook Razor's hand.

"Nice to meet fans."

"Betsy?" Wanda and X blinked.

"Yeah, it's me." Betsy smirked.

"But…you're dead!"

"Yes and no. Me body's dead, but me spirit can't die. I live in the Astral Plane now. I came back to help Mike."

"But why?" Blob asked. Mike drooped his head with a sigh.

"I'll explain…" Mike explained the whole story to the others, as well as cleared up introductions between the parties present.

"Who is this Selene chick?" Lance scratched his head.

"Selene is one powerful sorceress." Razor grumbled. "The little leather-clad psycho-leech wants my guitar. And she took advantage of a grieving Mike to do it!"

"Why's she after your guitar?" Lance asked.

"My guitar can tap into a great mystical power. If she gets her claws on it, she'll be able to conquer the world with it, not to mention perhaps the universe." Razor growled.

"A world under Selene is **not** a good thing." Sonic Blue shuddered. "Razor and I got caught in one of her dungeons once. I **still** get creeped out whenever a woman with black hair wearing leather walks by. Trust Razor to never get traumatized." Razor chuckled.

"One advantage of being unable to feel fear, pal." Razor smirked. "Selene's little demons couldn't break me." He then chuckled at a glaring Sonic Blue. "Dude, they got roasted when they tried to take your armor off! Relax! Her pets may be obedient, but they are a dumb as bricks with brain damage!" Razor laughed.

"Demons?" Storm blinked. "What's going on?"

"Well, Selene and Razor here have a feud going on." Betsy smirked. "She asked for the guitar when they first met. Razor refused, and she trapped Ronnie Rocker, his friend and mentor, in a necklace she now wears."

"Ronnie Rocker? But he died over a decade ago!" Fred exclaimed. Pietro wobbled up to the others, holding his head.

"Man, my head hurts." He whined. Wanda raised an amused eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be used to that by now." She smirked.

"Oh shut up." Pietro grumbled.

"We came to Cleveland to help out Mike." Wanda said.

"I'm alright." Mike unsheathed his tentacles. "But Selene won't. How dare she. How **_dare_** she! That witch used my own broken heart against me! I'm going to do to her what I did to Vargas!" The Brotherhood gulped when the memory of a blood-soaked Omega holding two pieces of Psylocke's killer on his tentacles came back to their heads.

"Hey Squid, you're not the only one who wants a piece of that old leather-clad hag!" Razor added.

"Hey fellas, I may be a ghost, but I'm still here!" Psylocke added. "If the two of you decide to fight her, I don't know what I can do to help."

"Just be there for me one last time, Bets. That's all I need." Omega smiled.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you two actually _liked_ me." A familiar voice said. Razor, Spencer, The Brotherhood, and Storm turned around and saw the Black Queen in the flesh, standing in front of a wall, looking at her red fingernails in a bored manner. Razor and Omega snarled.

"You got a lot of guts showing your real self in _my_ town, you old bag!" Razor snapped.

"I think I just smelt pure evil." X23 growled, unsheathing her claws.

"What do you want here, Selene?" Lance snarled. "We know about you, and we know about what you tried to do to Mike! You tried to make him a killer!"

"Oh please." Selene laughed. "Omega has shed blood before. Vargas, I believe his name was."

"I'm giving you to the count of three to get out of here now." Mike snarled. Selene laughed harder at that.

"Oh, I don't think my new pets will appreciate you threatening me, dear Omega." The sorceress replied.

"What do you mean?" Razor snapped. "What?" He turned around and looked at the sky. His superhuman hearing picked up a sound like fireworks. And it was growing louder. Soon, Razor saw what appeared to be several comets. As they came closer, he realized they were huge fireballs, and they were coming up fast! "EVERYBODY!!!!! **_HIT THE DECK!!!!_**" The heroes scattered as the fireballs hit the ground, exploding like volcanoes. The sound they made was like a huge gunshot blast combined with an explosion.

"What was THAT?!" Sonic Blue screamed.

"Ooh, you angered one of my new pets." Selene smirked. "He has a…fiery disposition." Razor saw something fly towards him. "And here he is now." The figure, a teen boy with long blond hair, clad in a black costume with red boots and a red leather jacket, landed in front of the heroes. He shot flames from his hands, and he used them like jet engines to fly. His eyes glowed red. Razor's eyes widened in shock.

"Dear God, no…Rip! RIP!!!" He angrily turned to Selene, his green eyes glowing with a combination of rage and the Power of Rock. "**_SELENE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND, YOU #%$&$%!!!!_**"

Oh, no! It has hit the fan now, dudes and dudettes! What'll happen next? Can our heroes stop Rip without having to take extreme measures? What about the rest of the Cavaliers? Will they make an appearance? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. Meet the New and Improved Cavaliers!

**Omega Attack!**

To Aaron: I'm glad you liked the conversation between Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, and the Brotherhood. I got a feeling that the Brotherhood won't think so badly of humans thanks to them. After all, Kid Razor's a mystically-enhanced human, and Sonic Blue is a hi-tech hero. Selene using the Cavaliers is low indeed. But she has no sense of fairness anyway. I have a feeling that this fight is going to be brutal and bloody.

To DemonRogue13: I'm glad you liked this chapter! Here's another one for you! Hope you like it! Keep on reading!

To Raliena: I think spirits can, but Betsy doesn't know she can possess people quite yet. Glad to be on your Author Alert list! I'm glad you like my stuff! Yeah, I have a sister who thinks I am stupid, too. We have had a lot of arguments about it.

To Red Witch: I read the new chapter of your story and loved it! Have you ever seen the movie 'John Carpenter's They Live'? In that movie, there was a 20-minute fight scene! Why not have two characters fight like in that movie? Maybe Beast and Thunderbird. I burst out laughing imagining Beast punching John in the gut and him screaming "You dirty mother&#$%!" That'd rule! Really!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** The Brotherhood of Mutants, and Storm, had just met Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. The Brotherhood had learned from Mike about Selene, Betsy's return, and how Kid Razor fit into all of it. When Kid Razor and Omega told the Brotherhood they were going to take Selene down, the Black Queen herself made an appearance. The heroes demanded to know what the sorceress wanted in Cleveland, and she said she wanted to introduce them to her newest pets. The heroes were attacked by a rain of fireballs. When the wielder of the flames revealed himself, Razor was horrified. The wielder was a transformed and mentally-enslaved Ronnie "Rip" Jones, a guitarist of the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers, and one of Razor's best friends. Razor, in rage, demanded that Selene  tell him what she did to Rip.

Chapter 11: Meet the New and Improved Cavaliers!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Cleveland, Ohio)

"**_SELENE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND, YOU #%$&$%!!!!_**" Kid Razor roared at the smiling Black Queen.

"I merely made him aware of his destiny." Selene smiled proudly. "He was destined to hold one of the pieces of the Elemental Star."

"The what?" Sonic Blue asked.

"The Elemental Star. A mystical artifact created by Merlin." Betsy explained. "Yes, Pietro. The same Merlin who advised King Arthur. Each piece granted a wearer a superhuman power and mastery of an element. Rip was given the red piece. That one granted superhuman strength and power over flame."

"Great." Wanda grumbled. "Too bad Pyro isn't with us right now."

"Rip's new powers are based on magic, not on mutation. There may be no limit as to how well he can control flame. He also may be even stronger than you, Fred." Betsy said.

"Indeed." Selene agreed. "Your mutant powers are great, but they cannot defeat power given by magic."

"Let's find out!" Lance roared. He summoned an earthquake. Suddenly, tentacles of earth sprouted up.

"Lance, stop!" Todd exclaimed.

"That's not me!" Lance exclaimed back. Riding in a wave of earth was Tommy Baines, the Cavaliers' drummer. He was clad in a costume like Rip's, only the jacket and boots were green.

"Let's blast him!" Lance fired a seismic energy burst, but it merely bounced off Tommy's body.

"Tommy was given invulnerability and power over earth." Betsy sighed.

"Tommy…" Razor said under his breath. _That witch! If she did this to Rip and Tommy, then I wouldn't be surprised if that hag had transformed Fingers, Alex, and Wendy as well! Selene, you've **really** done it this time! I'll break you in half for this!!!!!_ "Guys…" He turned to the Brotherhood. "Omega and I will handle the witch. Be careful. I don't want my friends to be hurt badly. They're under Selene's control. They don't know what they're doing!" Storm, Sonic Blue, and the Brotherhood looked at each other.

"Razor, we must take **some** kind of action to stop your friends." Storm said.

"She's right Razor, for an X-Man." Blob said. Razor glared.

"Listen Cartman, the Kid of Rock says you have no idea how much the Cavaliers mean to the Kid of Rock! They've been my best friends for years! How would you feel if she forced you to fight Wanda? Or Lance? Or Pietro?" Fred thought about it.

"I'd gladly take out Pietro." Fred shrugged. "But you're right about the others."

"Let's do this!" Pietro raced up Tommy's wave of earth. "Prepare to fall before Pietro the great, buddy! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pietro felt a sudden blast of wind blow him off the earth and careening towards a wall. "AAAGH!!!!!" The source of the wind sped up to the speedster. It was Alex Baines, wearing a black costume with black boots and black jacket. With speed that rivaled Pietro's, he knocked the silver-haired egomaniac through the wall.

"_PIETRO!!!!_" Wanda screamed. Sonic Blue raced up to Alex and shoved him down.

"Alex, it's Sonic Blue, man! We've met AGH!!!" Alex nailed the armored teen with a tornado-charged punch. Selene saw this with a laugh.

"My, my. My new pets are more impressive than I thought." She smirked.

"**_BON JOVI BOOSTER!!!!!!!!_**" Selene turned and saw Kid Razor streak towards her like a human bullet, super-charged with the Power of Rock. Omega ran not far behind, tentacles whirling.

"Say hello to my little friends, you old bat!" Omega roared. Selene smirked and waved her arm. She had created an invisible wall of pure telekinetic force. Razor slammed into the wall, and the Power of Rock exploded on contact like a bomb. It sent a screaming Razor flying into Omega, knocking both the mystically-enhanced rocker and mutant adventurer off their feet. Storm flew to help, but dodged a couple thunder blasts. She turned and saw a flying Wendy, clad in a black costume with yellow boots and jacket, streak towards her, surrounded by electricity.

"Look out!" Wanda wailed. The heroes were nearly washed away by a wave of water. The water was created by Fingers, complete with new blue hair, wearing the same costume as the other Cavaliers, only his boots and jacket were blue. He hovered in the air, surrounded by a blue energy field of telekinetic force.

"Fingers is the most dangerous one!" Betsy hollered as a warning. "He is the master of water and he has powers of the mind!"

"What's that mean? Telepath? Telekinetic?" X hollered.

"Both." Betsy said loudly. "Back when that gem was created, Merlin thought telepathy and telekinesis were the same bloody thing!"

"Oh great!" Lance grumbled.

"I'll take care of Fingers! You guys handle the others!" Betsy hollered.

"What about the witch?!" Fred yelled. Betsy saw Selene fly off, followed by Kid Razor and Omega. Omega flew behind Razor with his own Power of Rock forcefield provided and controlled by Razor.

"Kid Razor and Omega can keep her distracted." Betsy said. _Good luck, Mike. Don't let him die, Razor._

Well, looks like another problem is on the rise! Can the Brotherhood, Storm, and Sonic Blue rescue the Cavaliers? Where is Selene going? Can Kid Razor and Omega catch her? And what'll happen as a result! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!   


	12. The Minds of Heroes!

**Omega Attack!**

To Red Witch: Yeah, there are quite a few movies with long weird fight scenes. Unfortunately, "They Live" is the only one I know of. You want to know how Selene gets hers, huh? Well, let's find out soon, shall we? Enjoy the chapter!

To Raliena: Hey, even Merlin makes mistakes! Thanks for the sympathy! Enjoy the new chapter!

To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, but Kid Razor has to get Selene's pendant if Ronnie is to be freed. Oh, I think the Brotherhood can handle the Cavaliers with a little effort. A good hero has to be willing to face long odds.

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** Selene's transformed and brainwashed 'new toys' made their appearance at last. They were the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers, Kid Razor's bandmates and best friends. Guitarist Ronnie "Rip" Jones gained great strength and power over flame. Wendy Anderson, another guitarist, gained the power to fly and the power over thunder. Keyboardist Daniel "Fingers" Carrington gained mental abilities and power over water. Bassist Alex Baines gained superhuman speed and power over wind. And finally, drummer Tommy Baines gained invulnerability and power over earth. Kid Razor and Omega pursued Selene in the air, while leaving the Brotherhood, Storm, and Sonic Blue to deal with the transformed band. What happened next? Find out right now!

Chapter 12: The Minds of Heroes!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Skies over Cleveland, Ohio)

"Oh, you two mortals provide never-ending amusement to me." Selene laughed happily as she flew, darting and dodging. She was avoiding blasts of rainbow-colored energy.

"WHY WON'T YOU GET SHOT DOWN, YOU LITTLE B&%$#!?!?!?!?" Kid Razor roared as he pursued her in flight, his green eyes glowing with a combination of the Power of Rock and his rage. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!" He flew at great speed behind her, surrounded by a rainbow-colored energy field. He fired energy blasts at her from the head of his mystical guitar. Alongside the Ultimate Rockstar, the mutant born Mike Nagrite, codenamed Omega, flew, surrounded by a forcefield just like Razor's. He had his tentacles out.

"Allow me, Kid Razor! I want that hag's **_head!!!!!_**" Omega roared, lashing his tentacles out at her. Born a native from Miami, Omega came to Cleveland to grieve for his beloved girlfriend and former teammate in the Brotherhood and X-Factor, Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock, who was codenamed Psylocke. However, he fell under the clutches of Selene, who was a member of the Hellfire Club, an elite organization Mike faced before. Using a combination of her own mental powers and some lies, Selene made Omega believe that the only way to end his pain was to get Kid Razor so she could use his guitar to bring Betsy back to life. However, she intended to use the guitar's magic to rule the world, and she planned to feed Omega to her demon pets anyway. It took the ghost of Betsy to calm Omega down and set him straight. Omega then agreed to help Kid Razor take the Black Queen down once and for all. Selene had pushed buttons on both heroes that _no one_ should ever push, and she thought it was amusement! Omega could quite get a grip on her. "I can't get my tentacles around that witch! She's too fast!"

"Keep trying, Omega! You just might catch me!" Selene mock-encouraged with a laugh. "I think I might just put you in my catacombs for a few days before I throw you both to my demons!"

"The only one who's going to be locked up is you, Selene!" Razor yelled. "Scratch that! You're too good for it! The Kid of Rock is going to break your spine in 100 places! Then he's going to break every bone in your body, then beat you into a pile of liquid pulp, then blast you into outer space!"

"Save some for me, Razor!" Omega said. _Betsy, I was such a fool! I can't believe I **trusted** her! You are my guardian angel, Betsy. Don't worry, girl. I know you are worrying about me. Don't. I'll be fine. And don't bother praying for the witch. For what she's done, she'll burn forever! At least I know you're in a great place now. That Astral Plane sounds alright._ Meanwhile, Razor was having his own thoughts.

_Ronnie Rocker was my best friend. If it weren't for him, I never would have **been** Kid Razor! He taught me how to handle my powers. He and I were a team. He was my coach, and he always had my back, always providing me advice and the occasional smart remark. Selene pulled a low blow when she trapped him. And then the little voyeuristic clown reveals that she had been watching me ever since I defeated that demon Xantor. _ Kid Razor looked over at Omega. _This Omega guy, he's alright. A little too dark-toned in attitude, but the guy can fight. I can't begin to understand what he went through. He had lost the girl he loved, and then that witch twisted him with his own emotions! But I'm glad he's one of the good guys. Out of all of us, Omega deserves some happiness the most. Maybe after all this, I can set him up with…no, that chick has gotten with every decent-looking guy in __Cleveland__! _

_Boy, what a fine day this turned out to be!_ Omega thought. _I ended up a pawn of some leather-clad hag because she was after the guitar of a superhero which happens to have great magical powers. My life is a &%$# **CURSE!!!** Sarah got killed, only to return to life and try to kill me. My old man hates me because he feels I was given power I don't deserve, and now he wants to destroy all mutants and use **my** DNA to do it! Betsy died, and now this! Selene was right when she said I shed blood before. I ripped apart the monster that stabbed Betsy in the back with my tentacles in a fit of pure rage. And now it begins again. I'm helping a rockstar fight a witch and it's obvious the feud between them is deeply personal. At least on Razor's end. He's lucky, whoever he is under that fancy war paint of his. He's never had to suffer like I did. And he had some great friends in the Cavaliers. Now Selene had twisted them against him, and my old teammates are trying not to do something extreme. Razor's right about one thing. He can't **begin** to understand me. At least the guy tries, though. Under the mouth and ego, he's a good guy. __Cleveland__'s in good hands and Selene's in a lot of trouble._ "Hey Razor?"

"Yo!"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not killing me when we fought."

"Hey, that wasn't you, man." Razor smirked. "You ready to rock?"

"I got Betsy watching over me. I fear nothing." Omega smirked.

"Let's go burn a witch at the stake." Razor said. "For Ronnie and Betsy."

"I already avenged Bets, man." Omega replied. "I have no regrets and no fear now. And I have no plans for dying at the hands of that witch."

"Neither do I." Razor agreed. "I plan to free Ronnie today and fulfill my vow: To put m guitar through Selene's stomach! You hear me, Selene?! Your tricks don't mean squat! We're gonna make like the Scorpions and Rock You like a Hurricane, and there's only two things you can do about it: Shut up and like it! Whoo!"

"Razor, that was one dumb joke."

"Hey, I'm _known_ for those jokes!" Razor snapped. Boris peeked up from his hiding spot in Omega's jacket.

_Good._ He thought. _These two may do it. They got the determination, and they're fearless. My rat-sense is telling me that Selene is in big trouble. _  

Kid Razor and Omega. Two warriors, of different origins, of different home towns, of different abilites, with one common enemy. What'll happen next? Can Kid Razor and Omega pull it off? What of the Brotherhood? How are they faring? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!__


	13. Round One!

**Omega Attack!**

To Metal Dragon1: A _wee_ bit angry? Well, they both want Selene's head on a pike. Well, if Selene gets beaten, the Cavaliers will be free. Yeah, I can see Boris having a helping hand. Here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!

To DemonRogue13: Glad you liked those chapters! Here's some more for you! Enjoy!

To Red Witch: Read your new stuff and loved it! Here's more for you! Enjoy!

To Raliena: Glad you did. Now here's hopefully a good superhero fight for you!

To Aaron: Yeah, I wanted the readers to glimpse into their minds and see what led to this. As for the Cavaliers versus the Brotherhood, we'll see. Do you think the Cavaliers should keep their powers? BTW, the Superstars exist in the Misfit-verse. This is not a Misfit-verse story. It's based on a story by Descendant called "Brotherhood Evolution". You should read it, it is great. It has a bit of everything: Hilarity, Drama, and Tragedy. In one chapter, Mike left the Brotherhood after Psylocke's death to grieve alone for a while. This story is only my idea of what happens to Mike during this time.

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** As the superhuman rock-star known as the Fearless Kid Razor and the mutant warrior known as Omega pursued the immortal mutant sorceress known as Selene through the skies over Cleveland, we glimpsed into the minds of both heroes. Razor looked back on his career as a hero, remembering his friend, the late glam musician Ronnie Rocker, whose ghost served as Razor's mentor and friend until Selene trapped him in a pendant. Omega looked back on his life and looked at his loss of Betsy, and his manipulation at the hands of Selene. The two looked at each other, and they agreed to make sure only Selene wouldn't leave the battle alive. Neither hero had any fear or any regrets now. Boris the Brotherhood Rat looked at the two and smiled. He knew nothing could stop them now. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood and their allies, the weather-manipulator known as Storm, and the armor-enhanced speedster from Cincinnati known as Sonic Blue had their own problems…

Chapter 13: Round One!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The skies over Cleveland, Ohio)

"Razor, she keeps looking back at us! Why?" Omega asked as he and Razor pursued Selene. "If she's a telepath, why can't she sense us?"

_Oh you idiot!_ Razor realized. _Of course! When I have my Power of Rock forcefields up, I'm immune to all telepathic and empathic attack, probing, and detection! The same must be true for Omega because he has a forcefield up I made for him! And if Selene's senses can't pick me up, she's forced to depend on her regular senses. Oh, she is one dumb little witch._ "Omega, I got an idea." He whispered something to Omega. The mutant nodded. Razor veered off. Omega launched his tentacles.

"Keep trying, little mortal." Selene laughed. "And where's your friend, Omega? I guess the self-proclaimed Fearless Kid Razor isn't so fearless after all."

"THINK AGAIN SELENE!!!!! HEAVY **METAL _PUNCH!!!!!!_**" Kid Razor streaked up to her, his fist glowing with the Power of Rock. Razor lacked true superhuman or even enhanced strength, but by charging a fist or a foot with the Power of Rock, Razor could fire a punch or a kick that was like a bomb. He nailed the sorceress clean in the jaw and the Power of Rock charging his fist exploded with a sound like a futuristic shotgun blast. The sorceress screamed as she flew into an old warehouse, and the whole thing crumbled on top of her.

"Let's make sure it finished the job." Omega said simply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The city of Cleveland, Ohio)

"Yeow!" Sonic Blue exclaimed as he got knocked back by a wind blast from Alex Baines. "Alex, it's me! It's Spencer! Don't you remember?!"

"He can't!" Pietro yelled. "That witch has him under her power!"

"Please child, you must fight her!" Storm pleaded as she and Wendy circled each other in the air. "I do not wish to harm you!" Narrowing her red eyes, Wendy only created a chain of electricity and threw it like a whip, coiling around Storm's neck. "Please…"

"Darn it! Why'd Kid Razor and Mike have to face that %$&#% witch by themselves?!?!" Lance grumbled as he got into a duel with Tommy. Lance was firing his seismic blasts at Tommy's earth tentacles.

"Mike and Razor have scores to settle with her, that's why YEOW!!!!!" Blob screamed as Rip nailed him with a fiery super-strong punch. "He hurt me! How's that possible!" Wanda and X were trying to fight Fingers. Wanda's hex powers were able to temporarily shut off his mental powers, but they still had to contend with his watery abilities. He created watery tentacles like Doctor Octopus tipped with spikes made of ice.

"I can't aim a hexbolt!" Wanda screamed as she barely avoided getting impaled.

"Cut off a stupid ice spike, it grows back!" X snarled. "And it's a **breeze** to slice water!"

"Ack…" Storm struggled to get the lightning chain off, but Sonic Blue blasted it off and Wendy back with a blast of sonic energy. "Thanks!" Sonic Blue waved from the ground. Betsy appeared in front of the dazed Wendy.

"Sorry girl. This is for your own good. The other Cavaliers are too jazzed up by fighting to help." Betsy leapt into Wendy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Cleveland Police Department)

Sergeants Harold Polanski and Amanda Briscoe were sitting at their desks, throwing darts at two dartboards. Polanski's had a picture of Razor on it, and Briscoe's had a picture of a not-quite-thin, not-quite-fat Caucasian man with short reddish-brown hair, a moustache, and was clad in a police dress uniform. He was their CO, Captain James Randolph, aka "Captain Loudmouth" because of his very loud yell, thanks to an X-Gene.

"Ahh, a nice night." Birscoe smiled. Polanski said.

"Yup. No sightings of that Rock 'n' Roll clown." Polanski said, throwing a dart at his dartboard. "Bullseye!"

"**_POLANSKI!!!!!_****_ BRISCOE!!!!!"_** A very loud voice yelled, shaking up the building and causing officers to hold their things tightly. "**_GET YER SKINNY ARSES IN HERE!!!!! NOW, YOU TWO!!!!!"_**

"Man, I can handle the fact that he was born with a sonic yell, but does he have to use it all the time?!" Briscoe grumbled as she and Polanski went into his office. He sat behind his desk, decorated with pictures, certificates, and personal items.

"Yes sir?" Polanski said.

"We've gotten a lot of calls about superpowers and weird things flying all over the place! Fire! Lightning! Earthquakes! Water! Yelling! Explosions! Michael Jackson! I want you two to check it out! Kid Razor was sighted as well as a whole flock of mutants!" The captain snapped. "Not to mention that Omega psycho and that Cincinnati boy Sonic Blue!"

"A big super-powered brawl?" Briscoe asked.

"Yeah, I want you two to get to the docks and figure out what the heck is going on! Rumor has it that Razor and Omega were chasing some flying woman dressed like a dominatrix or something! Get going!" Randolph ordered. Polanski and Briscoe left his office. "**NOW!!**" He yelled, knocking them over.

"I think he likes us." Briscoe quipped.

"You have got to stop smoking that stuff with that new guy Spicolli." Polanski grumbled. "C'mon. I got a feeling that Kid Razor knows what the heck is going on here. I think she just wants to hear that Razor punched me out."

"Last time we visited, that crazy Italian shopkeeper tried to stuff you in an oven." Briscoe laughed.

"That was not funny! I had to spend _six excruciatingly **painful** hours_ in the chiropractor's office!"

Well, looks like Polanski and Briscoe are going into the thick of things! How will they react to all of this craziness? Can the Brotherhood hold off the Cavaliers? What did Betsy just do to Wendy? What'll Polanski and Briscoe do when they encounter Selene? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!        


	14. Round Two!

**Omega Attack!**

To Wizard1: Yeah, there are. And yeah, Polanski and Briscoe are going to investigate. Here's hoping Selene never lays eyes on them. Well, it should be obvious _why_ Betsy has entered Wendy's body. I doubt that it'll take more than Razor and Omega to finish off Selene. After all, as Razor is fond of saying: "Never underestimate the Power of Rock." I think the old witch may learn that the hard way.

To Aaron: Huh? You'll have to explain to me about Selene and the breaking and putting back together in a machine and stuff. I think she is one of the most dangerous characters in the entire Marvel Universe, even though she hasn't made that many appearances. Didn't she face off against Captain America once? That's why I thought she made a perfect Kid Razor villain. She's very much his opposite. Razor's guitar makes him very powerful himself, but he has a good heart and he can't imagine being anything but the world's first heavy metal superhero. He also cares about the people in Cleveland's welfare. Selene may view it as his biggest weakness, but Razor finds his pride in being a native of Cleveland a great source of strength. I'm glad you like my stories.

To Red Witch: Here's more for you! Enjoy!

To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, I'm with you on that. I thought a police captain with a sonic yell would be funny. Enjoy the new chapter!

To DemonRogue13: You'll see next!

To Raliena: Glad you liked the chapter! Here's more for you! Enjoy!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** The battles began as Kid Razor and Omega faced off against the psychotic Black Queen, and the Brotherhood, Storm, and Sonic Blue faced off against the mentally-enslaved Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers. Razor smashed Selene into a warehouse using his Heavy Metal Punch, but he doubted she was out of action. Their allies were barely able to hold back the Cavaliers. Sergeants Harold Polanski and Amanda Briscoe were sent to the docks to investigate, where Kid Razor and Omega were going to try and make Selene pay for all she had done to them.

Chapter 14: Round Two!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Docks of Cleveland)

"YIIIIIII!!!!!" Razor and Mike desperately dodged a mass of girders and wood that formed a giant fist, controlled by a slightly peeved Selene.

"You two have evidently forgotten about my power to control inanimate molecules." She said with some irritation in her voice. Selene had to admit, Razor had a talent for irritating people. She remembered the one time he snuck into the Baxter building and caught a picture of Sue Richards in the shower. That started the infamous Kid Razor/Mr. Fantastic yell-off. And she knew about the one time Kid Razor planted booby traps in the Avengers Mansion for a laugh. Hawkeye demanded that Kid Razor face him in a prank-off. Razor couldn't help but laugh at the splinters in her hair and sticking out of her arms and legs.

"Geez Witch woman, you look like a freakin' wooden porcupine!" Razor teased. Selene let out a smirk. Look up the words 'devil-may-care' in a dictionary and it would say 'See Kid Razor'.

"Man, is this chick psycho?!" Mike snapped.

"Let's see, she's a sociopath, possible megalomaniac, whaddaya think?!" Razor replied. He dodged the fist. "Hey Selene, you mind?! We're talking here! I'll play with you in a minute!" _Man, that Black Queen. She is one royal pain if you ask me!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Streets of Cleveland)

"YEOW!!!!" Pietro screamed as Rip tried to roast his butt. "HOT BUNS! HOT BUNS!"

"Nothing hurts this guy!" Blob exclaimed as he smashed a car against Tommy's head. It didn't even faze him. Instead, it only made him mad. Tommy screamed and the earth sprouted tentacles, wrapping themselves around the Blob's neck and squeezing tight. Alex was using his newfound power over wind to try and crush Sonic Blue and Storm.

"Alex, fight it!" Sonic Blue screamed. Rip was pitching Lance and Pietro all over the place. He managed to break Lance's arm and Pietro's leg.

"Man, what do we have to do to stop these guys?!" A bloodied Lance clutched his broken arm.

"It's like they're gods or something!" Pietro laid on the ground, clutching his broken leg, which Rip had smashed with a kick. Now he was after their necks until X engaged him. Now he was trying to break her indestructible bones and roast her alive. Wanda was watching a screaming Wendy clutch her head and throw lightning everywhere.

_I hope Betsy can free Wendy from the spell._ She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Wendy's mind)

Betsy Braddock, the former X-Factor and Brotherhood member known as Psylocke, walked the landscape of Wendy Anderson's mind. It looked like an exhibit in the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame. It also had moving portraits of memories, like the first time she met Rip, their first date, the forming of the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers as the Firecrackers, and their first meeting with Kid Razor. She noticed a statue of Rip. And Wendy was chained to it, clad in her costume. She looked terrible.

"Oh dear God!" Betsy exclaimed, running over to a chained Wendy and holding her head. "Wendy, are you alright?"

"Huh…" Wendy raised her head and opened an eye. "Who're you?"

"Betsy. I'm a friend." Betsy pulled at the chains. "Hang on." She unsheathed her swords, and with two clean slashes, she sliced the chains off. "You look terrible."

"I tried to fight off Selene's spell, but I wasn't familiar enough with my new powers to do any good." Wendy sighed. "What did she do to me?"

"She messed with destiny. A long story." Betsy sighed. "C'mon, we got to get you back in control of your mind. I need you to help me free the other Cavaliers."

"I don't think so." A twisted, demonic version of Wendy's voice said. Betsy and Wendy turned around and saw a shocking sight: A woman who looked like an older version of Wendy, but she looked more like a demon than human. "This body is now the property of Selene, and there is nothing you can do."

"Want to bet?" Betsy readied her swords and Wendy's fist crackled with lightning.

Well, looks like a lot more than superpowers are being thrown! What'll happen next? Can Wendy and Betsy beat the spell? How much longer can the Brotherhood hold off the Cavaliers? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	15. A Little Bit of a Banter Break!

Omega Attack!

To Descendant: Sorry you were sick. Glad I helped you feel a little better. Here's some more for you.

To The crow that caws at half past six: Glad you like the story! I have written more stuff. For some odd reason, I can see Boris use a form of the Force to hold off Selene for a while. I doubt the mind switch would work. Ronnie is a ghost, and even though Selene wouldn't have her regular body, she would still have her skill in the dark arts. You should read Descendant's "Brotherhood Evolution". This fic is based off it. It's a great fic and it has a bit of everything! Comedy, Drama, and Tragedy, it has it all.

To DemonRogue: Glad you like that chapter! Here's more for you! Enjoy!

To Red Witch: Boris will get a shot in, don't worry about it.

To Wizard1: Where are you! And when is the next chapter of "Karaoke Dance Party" coming up? I want to read it!

BTW, I got some weird glitch going on: My Stats section says this story has gotten 67 reviews, but the stat counter in my story listing has 68! What's going on? And remind me to never write on weekends anymore. Nobody reviews on weekends.

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack!":** The battles continued. Selene showed she was no slouch in the power department as she attacked the Fearless Kid Razor and Mike Nagrite, the Miami mutant codenamed Omega. Meanwhile, Storm, Sonic Blue, and the Brotherhood were having trouble holding back the mystically-empowered-and-enslaved Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers. Evidently Selene was right on the money when she said the mystical power of the Cavaliers could trump the mutant abilities of the Brotherhood of Mutants and Storm, as well as the technological genius and armor of Sonic Blue. Hope rose when Betsy possessed Cavalier guitarist Wendy Anderson, who gained the power to fly and mastery of thunder thanks to the Elemental Star. Betsy freed Wendy and the two of them ended staring down a demonic adult version of Wendy, the embodiment of Selene's spell over her and the other Cavaliers.

Chapter 15: A Little Bit of a Banter Break!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Wendy's mind)

"Time for you to be rechained, little girl." The demonic Wendy held up a chain. Betsy narrowed her eyes.

"Wendy, get yer arse back in control!" Betsy ordered. "Your friends need your help."

"But what about you?" Wendy asked Betsy. Betsy smirked.

"Don't worry about me. Me ex-boyfriend is going toe-to-toe with Selene herself. If he can face off against that witch, I can handle one stupid spell." Wendy nodded.

"Okay, but if you need me…"

"Just get this body back on track!" Betsy ordered sharply. "I'm more capable with my powers than you right now!"

"You're a ghost! You don't have any powers!" Wendy exclaimed. Betsy smirked.

"Wanna bet? I got the power to beat that weirdo woman up. Now get going!"

"After you deal with her, get Fingers next!" Wendy said as she ran off.

"I know!" Betsy yelled back. _Fingers' new mental power is great, but like Wendy, the Cavaliers on their own are unfamiliar with their new powers. That should be a big help here. Most likely these spells are unfamiliar as well._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Cleveland Docks)

"_AGH!!!_" Razor and Omega screamed as they flew through a brick wall after an energy explosion. Selene was sent careening into the water. A police car rolled up and Sergeants Briscoe and Polanski emerged, running up to the two.

"What happened here?!" Polanski roared at the mutant and superhuman. "We got reports of superpowers flying all over the place!"

"Not…a good…day, man." Razor grumbled as he struggled to his feet, his costume slightly torn. Omega wasn't worse for wear thanks to his healing factor fueled by the adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

"Hey officer Polanski." Omega sighed. "You'd better get out of here. I doubt that crazy witch will stay down long."

"Huh?" Briscoe wondered. Suddenly, the water went KABLAM, and exploded upward. An angry Selene floated into the air, eyes glowing red.

"You are right, Omega. I will not stay down long."

"Geez Queenie, you just don't know when to die, do you?" Razor half-growled, half-chuckled. Selene chuckled.

"I can say the same for you, Kid Razor."

"If Selene don't know when to die, I'll gladly let her know her time is up." Omega snarled.

"I have survived things that would make your very _skin_ crawl. I have survived numerous attempts on my person by brave warriors like you. I have ruled empires. I have been feared and revered since time immemorial. My eyes have seen history unfold." Selene replied.

"What do you mean?" Omega growled.

"I am immortal. I cannot die. I have witnessed some of the greatest triumphs and tragedies in history. My favorite time was when the Roman Empire ruled the civilized world."

"Why is she telling us this?" Omega asked Razor.

"Because she likes rubbing the fact she's centuries old and doesn't look a day over 23 in my face." Razor rolled his eyes. "Like I'm supposed to care."

"What is going on here?" Briscoe asked.

"Sgt. Briscoe, Sgt. Polanski, meet my special friend Selene. She's an immortal sorceress who has a thing for mystically-enhanced rock musicians." Razor quipped. Omega chuckled.

"Get down!" He yelled. Razor and Omega grabbed the two cops and jumped out of the way of a mystical energy burst.

"Alright! That's it!" Polanski roared. "Okay flying girl!" He held up his badge. "Sgt. Harold Polanski of the Cleveland Police Department! " Selene laughed at the hapless officer.

"I sense no fear from you, Sergeant. Either you're brave or stupid. You are not worth my time, mere mortal." She waved her hand. Polanski's badge flew into the air and smacked him in the face. He tumbled into Razor's arms.

"I think she likes you, man." Razor laughed.

"I think we should get out of here." Briscoe gulped.

"Yeah, and take Mr. Happy here with ya." Razor gave her Polanski. "We have a score to settle with Selene."

"And as for the superpowers flying everywhere…" Omega handed Briscoe a picture of the Brotherhood. "Help them out any way you can. It's quite a story. Don't ask Pietro about it. He'll make up some cockamamie BS." Briscoe blinked at that.

"Uhm…'kay." Briscoe gulped. _Man, my horoscope was right! I knew I should've stayed in bed today._ Briscoe groaned as she dragged Polanski back to the car.

Well, looks like things are heating up! What'll happen next? How much longer can Razor and Omega hold back Selene? Can Betsy beat the spell? What'll Wendy do when she regains control of her body? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	16. Round Three!

Omega Attack!

To Metal Dragon1: Polanski's brave, I'll have to give him that. BTW, read the new chapter of "Take The Long Way Home" and loved it! BTW, in one chapter, you said you were involving Razor in a little mini-drama with Hack's girlfriend Sharon coughCatseyecough. Any info about that?

To Aaron: The fights shall continue. And you **_have_** to be tough to survive something like being ripped up and put together numerous times by a machine like Selene did (I wouldn't be surprised if she killed Roberto's ex even after he agreed to join the Hellfire Club). However, as you've seen, Razor can go toe-to-toe with her. When fighting Razor, Selene has one disadvantage: Razor's forcefields protect him from telepathic/empathic attack, probing, and detection.

To Wizard1: You're back, alright! I hope you get Chapter 6 up real soon. Here's a new chapter for you! Hope you like it!

To DemonRogue13: Glad you liked it! Here's a new chapter for you!

To the crow that caws at half past 6: Thanks. I'll see what I can do. Enjoy the new chapter!

To Descendant: Yeah, but not always. In the "Countdown" storyline in Spectacular Spider-Man, Detective Neil Garrett played a big part, helping a Palestinian minister escape capture while Spidey played a joke on Doc Ock. BTW, I reveal another power of Boris's right here! You won't believe what he can do this time!

To Raliena: Good luck on your exams! Hope the new chapter makes you feel a little better.

Author's Note: Read the new chapter of my Misfit-verse story "Mad Malibu Summer"! It's great!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** Betsy took on the spell that held the body of Wendy Anderson, allowing Wendy herself to take back control of her body. Meanwhile, the battle between Selene and the tag team of Kid Razor and Omega. Neither side was able to get a real advantage of the other. When Cleveland police Sergeants Polanski and Briscoe arrived to investigate, they found themselves meeting the Black Queen. Selene judged them below her concern and smacked Polanski with his badge when he tried to arrest her. Omega told Briscoe to help out his friends in the Brotherhood any way they can.

Chapter 16: Round Three!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Streets of Cleveland)

"Alright, I'm back!" Wendy said to herself as she looked around. She saw the battle and Storm ready a blizzard for her. "Oh shoot. YIPE!!!!" She barely dodged the freezing snow. "Hey Crazy Lady! It's me! I'm Wendy!" Her red eyes turned back to normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Wendy's Mind)

Betsy stood with a smirk on her face over the strange creature that represented the spell Wendy was under. The creature was hacked up into several pieces.

"Bloody stupid creature." She smirked. "You should've tried to understand your powers better before trying to attack me." She pulled a sword out of the demon's throat. Wendy approached her.

"Wow. Eew."

"I just took out some built up anger on her." Betsy shrugged. "Use your powers to restrain the other Cavaliers. I'll possess them and help them fight off their spells."

"Sure." Wendy agreed. "Go easy on poor Rip." Betsy smiled. She could tell that Wendy loved Rip.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to beat up Rip." Betsy smiled. "You remind me of me and Mike back when I was alive a tiny bit."

"Actually, we're a lot tamer compared to the two of you." Wendy laughed. "Mike said so."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Skies over Cleveland)

"What in the name of-?" Storm blinked as Wendy's red eyes turned back to normal and Betsy left her body.

"Don't worry, Storm. Wendy's free now. Help her restrain the other Cavaliers." Betsy said.

"Man, that was weird." Wendy groaned, holding her head. "I remember this woman in black, and a gem going into me, this weird power flowing over me, her chanting, and that's really it."

"You were possessed." Storm said.

"I exorcised you." Betsy grinned.

"Hey um, Storm, right?" Wendy asked. Ororo nodded. "You and I can create some lightning, and I can use it to restrain my friends so Betsy can work on them."

"I'll have to free Fingers next. Rip's got strength that could outclass Blob, Alex may be able to outspeed Pietro, Tommy is a nightmare for Avalanche and X, but Fingers's new mental abilities make him the most dangerous." Betsy nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Docks)

"WHOA!!!" Selene telekinetically pitched Razor into the ground. "_Awwwww__!_" Omega grabbed her with his tentacles. His Power of Rock forcefield was gone. It gave out, since Mike couldn't tap into the Power of Rock to maintain it, and Razor was unable to recharge it. He attempted to choke out the Black Queen.

"Hope you enjoy your last moments, you witch! You'll regret the day you ever messed with Mike Nagrite." Mike roared. Selene's eyes glowed. "**_AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!_**" Mike screamed, clutching his head. He felt something deep within his head getting twisted and tied in knots. He was forced to release the sorceress.

"Too bad, Michael. I was planning to use you as a meal for my demons. It's a shame I'll have to kill you personally." She laughed as she landed near the screaming mutant. "Do not worry. You will die soon. Then you can join your girlfriend in the Astral Plane. Oh wait, I have plans for her too." Boris peeked out of Mike's torn jacket.

_I don't think so, Queenie._ Boris leapt at Selene's neck, making her scream. Boris managed to bite her in the neck.

"You filthy creature! Get off me!" She angrily grabbed Boris and pulled him off her neck, not caring if she crushed him. She could've sworn that Boris had spit on her. "You little rat! I ought to crush you for this!"

_Oh yeah? I'm a mutant rat, lady. I'm invulnerable, I have my rat sense, I'm a heck of a lot stronger than you, lady! And I can also do this!_ Boris' body got surrounded by a certain rainbow aura.

"No! It's impossible!" Selene exclaimed.

_I can also tap into mystical energies, including the Power of Rock._ Boris gave the rat equivalent of a smirk. _Try **this** on for size!_ Boris blasted the Black Queen in the face with rainbow optic blasts. Selene screeched and covered her face. The little rat took the opportunity and swiped the pendant off around the Queen's neck. Mike quickly recovered from his telepathic assault.

"Uh…" He noticed Boris. "Boris, what's going on? Why are you glowing like that?" Boris smirked.

_Here, Mike. To get your revenge, you'll need more power._ Boris blasted Mike and he began a startling transformation. Razor raised himself to his feet.

"What in the name of Bon Jovi?" Razor blinked. With a scream, Mike felt his body transform. His skin turned to organic steel, much like Colossus. His black hair grew long and wild, and his tentacles exploded from hisarms, now also sheathed in organic steel, with spikes on them. "Holy Van Halen!" Razor only had one way of explaining Mike's new form, with one of his trademark rock jokes: "He's **really **into heavy metal!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Astral Plane)

Ronnie Rocker watched the whole thing with amazed eyes.

"Wow. I guess the Power of Rock transforms different people different ways." He blinked in amazement. As far as he knew, the only person to ever have been radically transformed by the Power of Rock was Bobby Parkins, who was transformed into Kid Razor. As far as he knew, no one else could be changed like this. Ronnie didn't seem to notice that Boris was the one who transformed Mike. As far as he knew, Mike's mutation was responsible.

Well, things are now really getting crazy? Can Mike's new heavy metal form allow him to get his revenge on Selene? Can Betsy free the other Cavaliers? What of the Brotherhood? What of Polanski and Briscoe? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	17. Some Healing Time!

**Omega Attack!**

**Disclaimer: In case I forgot, all characters belong to Marvel expect: Kid Razor, the Cavaliers, and Sonic Blue are mine. Descendent owns Omega/Mike Nagrite. Read his stories "Brotherhood Evolution" and its spin-off "Brotherhood Evolution: Journey of the Lost". Good stuff there.**

To Raliena: Glad you like the chapter! Here's more for you!

To Descendent: Uhm, was that a good WTF or a bad WTF? Anyway, let me try to explain this. You see, Boris just obtained the power to channel mystical energies when he bit Selene's neck. He used that power to transform Omega. You see, Bobby Parkins became Kid Razor because of the magical guitar that's the source of his power. What Boris did was transform Omega into what he would've become if he was chosen to hold the mystical guitar. Sounds stupid, but it was the only idea I could come up with. Sorry if you hated it. Anyway, I read your story "Brotherhood Evolution: Journey of the Lost" and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it very much and I hope you put up more quickly.

To Wizard1: I'm glad you liked the story so far! I think Wendy and Storm can do the job. Ororo's one tough woman and Wendy's no slouch. I should know, I created her! Glad you like Omega's new "Heavy Metal" form. Yeah, Selene's going to wish she never emerged from the coffin that evening.

To Red Witch: Glad you like the chapter! Here's more for ya! Enjoy!

To DemonRogue13: I bet Selene feels real stupid, and angry. A RAT got the better of her! Heh. Here's more for ya. Enjoy!

To Metal Dragon1: Got your e-mail. Thanks! Oh, and read my new chapter of "Who's Line is it Anyway: Marvel Style" for some suggestions for it. Maybe Polanski will try and put a few holes in Selene. We'll see.

Chapter 17: Some Healing Time!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Docks of Cleveland)

Selene's eyes widened in shock. Omega's body and eyes glowed with the Power of Rock. His metal body gleamed in the sparse light, but his long black lion's mane of hair just seemed to absorb any light that hit it. His tentacles also gleamed, covered in the same metal that covered his body. They whirled at incredible speed, their gleam almost forming rings of light around his body.

"Do you wish to die quickly or slowly, Selene?" Omega snarled. His voice almost became bestial, like there was a wild animal inside of him and he was finally letting it run loose. Kid Razor blinked as he watched the whole thing.

_Oh, man. What happened to Omega? He's turned into some heavy metal madman. Kinda like Ozzy Osbourne._ Razor blinked. _Hoo__ boy.__ I hope Omega can handle all this._ He then smirked and crossed his arms. _I think I'll let Mike handle this one. However, I hope I won't have to step in._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Streets of Cleveland)

"Ha!" Wendy bound the attacking Cavaliers with chains, then created lightning cages for them. "Thanks for the lightning boost, Storm!"

"No problem, Wendy." Storm smiled.

"You guys alright?" Betsy floated to the Brotherhood. Lance used his good arm to help Blob hold up a hurt Pietro.

"Oh, _I'm_ just dandy." Pietro groaned.

"Hurt a bit, but alright." Lance winced a little. A police car rode up to the mutants.

"I'll help free the Cavaliers. You take care of this." Betsy ordered. The others nodded. Betsy then floated to Fingers and jumped inside his body. Briscoe emerged from the car.

"Are you guys the Brotherhood. I'm Sgt. Amanda Briscoe of the Cleveland police. Don't worry. Razor and Omega sent me. Oh my God! Are you hurt?" She looked at Lance and Pietro.

"Hey good lookin'." Pietro smiled, trying not to show how much pain he was in.

"Can it Quickie." Lance growled. "Yeah. Broken arm here, Sir Loudmouth has a broken leg and nothing can hurt Fred here."

"I'll call for an ambulance. I also know some first aid." Briscoe went to her radio.

"Why are you helping us? We're mutants. You're a human." X23 asked in a confused manner. "I thought all humans hated mutants."

"Not all of them." Briscoe replied. "It's not a strand of DNA that determine whether we are good or bad. Some say that mutants are unable to do good. I think that's stupid."

"What about 3 years ago?" Blob asked. "There was a serial killer here that targeted mutants." Briscoe nodded.

"My partner Polanski nailed him." She smiled. "He didn't kill those people because they were mutants. He did it out of jealousy."

"Jealousy?!" Lance blinked. 

"He wanted superpowers. He envied mutants because many mutants have special powers. Drove him mad and he proclaimed that if he can't have special powers, then no one should."

"Wow. He _wanted_ to be a mutant?" Lance blinked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, most people don't dislike mutants because of fear. A lot of people are envious. You should be grateful that you got whatever gifts you were given, and you should do some good with them." Briscoe said as she brought out a first-aid kit. She also opened up her radio. "Dispatch, this is Briscoe. We got injured here…" She said the location. "…We'll also need a doctor. I'm going to administer first aid."

"10-4, Briscoe. An ambulance is on its way." The radio crackled out.

"Briscoe, out." Briscoe put the radio back, then brought out the first aid kit. She kneeled over next to Lance as she put some iodine on a cotton ball. "This'll sting a little bit." The other members of the Brotherhood looked at each other. Here was this human, a normal human, a _cop_ no less, and she didn't mind in the least what they were. Maybe some humans weren't so bad after all. Val Cooper accepted them, and she was human. While Briscoe bandaged Lance's arm, Pietro was secretly hoping to make Briscoe his latest conquest.

Well, that was nice of Briscoe! What'll happen next? What'll the heavy metal-clad Omega do to Selene? What is Kid Razor concerned about? Can the Cavaliers be freed? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	18. Round Four!

Omega Attack!

To Descendant: Ooh-kay. Well, I'm glad you like the chapter. Here's some more for you.

To the crow that caws at half past 6: Glad you liked the chapter. I think Razor may get a shot at freeing Ronnie. Will Mike lose it again? Who knows. Here's more for you! Hope you like it!

To Raliena: Glad you love it. Yeah, Descendant did real good when he created Boris. I'm just using him.

To Red Witch: Yeah, Briscoe's a sweetheart. Here's more story for you! Enjoy!

To DemonRogue13: Yeah, typical Pietro. Girls rule the man's mind. He should be satisfied with Val. Huh, guess there's no **truly** pleasing some people.

To Wizard1: Yeah, I'm surprised the comics never looked at it like that. I mean, there's got o be some people out there who don't like mutants out of envy. Who doesn't want superpowers?

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** Michael Nagrite, the mutant codenamed Omega, underwent a transformation courtesy of Boris the Rat. Boris, who gained the ability to channel mystical power after attacking Selene, used is new talent to transform Omega in the way Bobby Parkins was transformed into Kid Razor. Omega got transformed into a "Heavy Metal" form, complete with long black mane, and organic steel skin and tentacles. Meanwhile, Storm and a freed Wendy managed to capture the other Cavaliers, allowing Betsy to work to free the Cavaliers. Sgt. Briscoe met the injured Brotherhood and they bonded.

Chapter 18: Round Four!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Docks of Cleveland)

"Selene…you've tried to use me in your little scheme. You tried to turn me into an animal. You think of people as nothing but pawns to be used in your little plans and games. I hope you cleared up all your affairs, because when I get through with you, not even an act of God can save you!" A heavy metal-sheathed Omega snarled. His body exploded with the Power of Rock and he made a low flight, charging the Black Queen. His tentacles exploded out of his arm and wrapped around his fists, forming two big heavy metal spikes. "I hope you got my point! **_HEAVY METAL SPIKES!!!_**" Mike stabbed and jabbed left and right with the two big spikes. Selene struggled to avoid getting impaled as she dodged the spikes. Razor watched the action.

_Oh, the Kid of Rock is starting to get a bad feeling about this. Mike's been transformed by the Power of Rock, and it has made him quite a bit stronger, but it may affect his mind in a bad way. After all, he was never chosen to be the living embodiment of rock. I was. He may be unable to handle the transformation. I hope he can. Mike's powerful. I just hope he's powerful enough._

_Amazing! Simply Amazing!_ Selene thought as she dodged the metal spikes. _The Power of Rock transformed Omega in a completely different manner than Razor. Kid Razor doesn't have skin of steel. Perhaps maybe it's because the fact that like myself, Omega is a mutant and Razor is not. Interesting. I'll have to be more careful now. Omega's rage has increased with his power. Perhaps I can use that…_Selene had no time to formulate a plan, as Razor descended on her, and hit her hard with a Heavy Metal Punch.

"Mike, we got her on the run!" Razor said.

"Good!" Mike roared. "I'll impale that stupid witch!"

"Look man, just watch yourself. Selene is tricky and you are on the edge, man! Remember, you were never meant to hold the Power of Rock like this, so it may affect your body and mind."

"Whaddaya mean?! I feel great!" Mike whooped.

"You look like you got a slight case of bloodlust, pal." Razor warned. "I saw the way you attacked Selene. You're trying to kill her!"

"Why should she live, Razor! You hate her as much as I do!"

"I know, but killing her might not free Ronnie Rocker. And for sure it won't bring back Betsy. Do you know how old Selene is?"

"Huh?"

"Centuries, man. She's a psychic vampire." Razor sighed. "She can drain the psychic energy from people and use it to maintain her youth. The victims get disintegrated in the process. She's done it for centuries to hundreds, possibly thousands of people. That's how she's been around for so long. No one knows her real origins. I doubt _she_ does." Razor added as a joke. Omega thought about it.

"If we let her live, she's just going to continue playing games with people. She's not repentant." Mike said simply.

"Then we make sure she never wants to play games with **us** ever again." Razor nodded.

"Right." Omega looked down, but Selene was gone. "Where the %#$ did she go?!" Razor and Mike looked around.

"Up here." A familiar voice purred. A swarm of bats descended on the two Power of Rock-charged heroes. Razor and Mike yelled as they swatted and blasted at the bats.

"I always knew Selene was an old bat, but this is ridiculous!" Razor grumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Cleveland Streets)

"I think Wendy, Storm, and Betsy can handle this." Sonic Blue said to X23. Lance, Fred, Wanda, Todd, and Pietro sat with Briscoe near an ambulance, while the people Sonic Blue mentioned were doing their jobs.

"Maybe we should give Kid Razor and Omega a hand, if we know where they are." The Wolverine clone said. Sonic Blue nodded. "Is your armor damaged?"

"Just some dings, scratches, and scrapes. It's tough armor. I've been fixing my armor up and modifying it." Spencer smirked. "It's a hobby."

"How'd you build it?" X asked. "Are you a mutant with an inventing power, like my friend Forge?"

"No, just a normal human born with an IQ of 325." Spencer laughed. "I came from a poor family in Cincinnati. Well, actually, it was just me and my mother. My dad left us when we were kids. I was born with a genius IQ. So, because we lacked the money to go to special schooling, I spent my days in the library, reading everything I could get my hands on. I also used the library's computers to learn about a subject that became an interest to me: Electronics. I also started an e-correspondence with a technician at Stark Enterprises. I learned a lot. When I found out my mother was diagnosed with cancer, I had to raise the money. Out of desperation, I built the first version of the Sonic Blue armor, not as powerful as this one. I turned to crime to get the money needed to treat my mom. I went to Cleveland, and Kid Razor caught me, to make a long story short. I explained my circumstances, and he agreed to help. And the rest is history." Spencer smiled. "Mom beat cancer, I was allowed to use the armor as long as I found a good use for it, and the rest is history. Anyway, they're at the docks. I can take you there." Sonic Blue grabbed X23 and sped off toward the docks.

"Where are they going?" Briscoe asked the Brotherhood.

"Hopefully, only to clean up Selene's remains." Lance said simply.

Well, looks like things are picking up! Can Sonic Blue and X23 lend a hand to Kid Razor and Omega? Can Mike remain in control? Will they be able to stop Selene? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!   


	19. Final Round!

**Omega Attack!**

To Wizard1: Actually, the Power of Rock itself is just energy. Like any energy, the user determines whether it's used for good or evil. But since it's mystical in nature, it can choose who will wield it. In the Power of Rock's case, it chose Bobby because his shy exterior hid a rock legend. And if someone who isn't chosen to wield the Power of Rock is transformed like Omega was, that doesn't necessarily make them evil, just it becomes harder to hold control over actions and emotions. And since Omega isn't at his most emotionally stable right now, that **can** cause problems. Kid Razor can wield it safely because he was _intended_ to wield it in that manner through the guitar. Mike won't necessarily become evil, just hard to control. And as for the whole Sonic Blue origin bit, that was just part of Spencer's character. He's extremely grateful to Razor for giving him a second chance. Oh yeah, when does the next chapter of "Karaoke Dance Party" come up? I can't wait! Here's more for you! Enjoy!

To the crow that caws at half past six: I think Mike is too hell-bent on killing Selene for that old witch to pull any mental tricks. Here's more for you!

To Metal Dragon1: Who knows if Mike can stay in control. I think the Cavaliers will be freed rather quickly. I don't know about Ronnie and the pendant yet. Anyway, when does the next chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" come up? I can't wait to read it! Glad you could use all my ideas for the Kid Razor/New Mutants team-up chapter!

To DemonRogue13: Glad you liked the chapter! Here's more for you!

To Raliena: Here's more for you! Enjoy!

To Red Witch: Here's more insanity for you!

To Descendant: Glad you liked it! When does the next chapter of "Brotherhood Evolution" or "Journey of the Lost" come up?

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack!":** Mike Nagrite, transformed into a steel-skinned heavy metal warrior by the Power of Rock, attacked Selene like a savage animal, forcing Kid Razor to intervene. He nailed Selene with another Heavy Metal Punch, then confronted Omega, expressing his concern about Mike's almost savage attitude. Mike said he planned to kill the Black Queen so she can never hurt him again, but Razor told him killing is no option, even if it is Selene. Razor revealed to Omega Selene's true nature: A vampire of sorts, who drained psychic energy from others to maintain her youth and beauty, and she had used this power to live for centuries. Selene's psychic vampirism was the key to her immortality. Razor suggested he and Omega try to scare Selene into never bothering them again, and the Black Queen attacked in the form of a swarm of bats. Meanwhile, as Psylocke, Storm and Wendy worked to free the other Cavaliers and Lance, Pietro, Fred, Wanda, and Todd recovered from injuries incurred in battle, X23 and Sonic Blue did some talking. Sonic Blue revealed his origins, and he and X23 raced toward the docks of Cleveland. The others noticed this and Lance hoped the only thing they'll have to do is scrape up what's left of the fearsome Black Queen.

Chapter 19: Final Round!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Docks of Cleveland)

"You mortals are seriously beginning to **_ANNOY_** me!" Selene snarled angrily. The flock of bats flew together and reformed into the Black Queen's true body. "Evidently you do not know when to die…uhn…" She started to stagger and shook her head a little.

"You're weakening, Selene." Razor laughed. "You've pulled out a lot of spells from your stupid bag of tricks, and it's beginning to wear on you."

"So, you're not as invincible as you claim." Mike smirked. "You **do** have weaknesses." Selene glared up at Omega.

"You do not know how resilient I am, do you? My psychic abilities have given me great power!" Selene's green eyes glowed, and Razor and Omega were levitated up into the ground. The Black Queen used her telekinesis to strangle Mike and Razor, making them hack and their arms flail. Selene smiled gleefully as she watched the two heroes struggle for air.

"You came so close, dear Razor." Selene purred, using her TK to draw Razor closer to her. "I have to admit, I do admire you. No one has ever been able to outfox me like you have." She stroked his long blond hair. "Ah, I will miss the banter we shared. You might be the first person I may actually _regret_ killing. But sadly, all good things must come to an end." Her eyes flashed, and the telekinetic force around Razor's neck tightened. "Goodbye, dear Razor. You don't need to worry, though. I'll take good care of your guitar for you." Her face turned from gleeful to confused. "What?" She heard a high-pitched whine, like something moving very fast. "What could be moving at _that_ speed?" Selene got her answer when she saw Sonic Blue racing towards her, carrying X23 on his back.

"Here's sonic blast in your eye, witch!" Spencer roared. He pointed his arm and fist at Selene, and fired a beam of blue sonic energy, making a high-pitched screech. The blast hit Selene like a hard shove, and the Queen was shoved into a wall. The shock caused the Black Queen to lose her concentration. As a result, Omega and Razor were freed from their mental strangleholds, gasping for air. Sonic Blue came to a stop and helped Razor up. "You guys alright?"

"We are now." Razor groaned as he got to his feet. "Man, I thought my head was going to turn bluer than your armor, Iron Boy." Spencer groaned at the joke name Razor gave him.

"You guys?" X blinked as she saw Selene rise to her feet. The clone unsheathed her claws with their trademark SNIKT. "Time to party."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Streets of Cleveland)

"Good coffee." Lance sipped his cup of coffee. The Brotherhood were still watching Storm, Wendy, and Betsy work. "Are they done yet?"

"They are now." Wanda motioned. Storm and Wendy helped up the four Cavaliers.

"Uhn…what happened?" Rip asked.

"Hey!" Fingers caught his reflection in a piece of a broken mirror. "My hair's blue! And why am I wearing these clothes?"

"Long story." Storm sighed.

"And who are you?" Alex asked Storm.

"Maybe I should explain." Wendy sighed. She explained the crazy situation to the other Cavaliers. And she helped clean up introductions between the Cavaliers and the Brotherhood.

"So that's it huh?" Tommy blinked. "Nothing can hurt me and I can command the very ground we stand on. Beautiful." The drummer sighed.

"Well, Razor's in trouble!" Rip said. "I say we help him out!"

"I dunno, Rip. We're not superheroes." Wendy sighed.

"We are now, Wendy." Rip said, a determined look on his face. "Wendy and I can fly to the docks. Fingers, use your TK to carry Tommy. Alex, you can make it on foot."

"I can create a slipstream to help us move faster, I think." Alex blinked. "Wait, Rip! We're not doing this!" Rip grabbed Alex and shook him.

"Kid Razor is in trouble and we are helping him, or I **will** bust your head wide open, so help me God!" Rip threatened.

"Okay okay!" Alex nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Docks, sometime later)

"Uhn…" A bloodied and battered Kid Razor moaned. His nose and mouth were bloodied, he was battered and his costume was in tatters. He looked around at the results of the long battle. Sonic Blue was knocked cold, sparks flying from his armor. There was an X23-shaped hole in the ground. Omega was knocked into a warehouse. Razor stared intensely at Selene. Her black hair was messy, she had a cut lip as well as some cuts and bruises, and her flowing cape was ripped up.

"Give up, Kid Razor. Even with your friends, you cannot beat me."

"Let me tell you something, Queenie. The Kid of Rock never quits." Razor snarled. His superhuman hearing heard something. "What?" He turned and saw a black blur race toward him. "Yipe!" Razor made a motion to dodge, but he also heard something."

"Hang-on-Razor-this-witch-is-going-down!" He heard Alex yell quickly. The blur raced by Razor, and hit Selene hard in the jaw with a tornado-charged punch. "Yeah!"

"Alex!" Razor exclaimed. He noticed Storm and the other Cavaliers arrive. "Finally! You guys alright?" Razor asked.

"Now we are." Rip grinned.

"I got wolf-girl here!" Tommy used his powers to prop X23 up. Fingers used his TK to hold up Sonic Blue and hold up Omega.

"You cannot defeat all of us, Selene." Storm warned. "You have already been weakened."

"True." Selene laughed. "Kid Razor, you have a reprieve. For now. I warn you Cavaliers. The Black Queen is a dangerous person to have as an enemy."

"You're a bad person to have as an _ally_ as well." Razor quipped. "Get out of here, Queenie. You're not welcome here." Selene bowed.

"Farewell Kid Razor. We shall meet again. And you Cavaliers are merely another obstacle. You shall be dealt with yourselves." Selene laughed as she disappeared.

"What happened?" Omega moaned as he woke up.

"Selene got scared off. For now." Razor stared at the sky intensely. _It's not over, Selene. This is **far** from over._

Well, looks like the good guys won! What'll happen next? What'll happen to Omega now? Will Selene try to get her revenge? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	20. Aftermath!

**Omega Attack!**

To the crow that caws at half past six: Boris has it, not Razor.

To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's more for you! BTW, any info and the new projects you're working on, please?

To Descendent: I can hardly wait for the new chapters! Oh, I read the new chapter of "Journey of the Lost" and I have a suggestion for you: Maybe you can have Omega hit Cleveland or Cincinnati and he teams up with Kid Razor or Sonic Blue. I allow you to use any character I created, man.

To DemonRogue13: Glad you liked it! Here's more for you! Enjoy!

To Aaron: That does sound like a good idea. I've yet to give the Cavaliers their powers in the Marvel stories, though. Enjoy the new chapter!

To Wizard1: When does the new chapter of "Karaoke Dance Party" come up? I can hardly wait!

**In the last issue of "Omega Attack":** Selene was about to finish off Kid Razor and Omega when Sonic Blue and X23 arrived to the rescue. Meanwhile, Betsy managed to free the other Cavaliers, and they agreed to go help Razor, albeit reluctantly and despite lack of experience with their powers. The Cavaliers and Storm arrived to find X23, Sonic Blue, and Omega out of action, and Kid Razor and Selene both battered. Storm warned the Black Queen that she was too weak to take them all. Selene agreed and warned Razor and the Cavaliers she will return before disappearing. Razor told Omega that the Black Queen was scared off. For now. He looked up at the sky and basically said in his mind that the battle between him and Selene was far from over.

Chapter 20: Aftermath!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(An vacant lot in Cleveland, some time after the events of last chapter)

The Velocity and Mike's car waited nearby. The gathered heroes were talking amongst themselves, all healed up, but some scars of battle still showed.

"Hey, where's Omega and Razor?" Wanda noticed they were gone. Toad laughed.

"They're busy with friends." Toad replied. In a corner, Omega was talking to Betsy.

"Betsy, I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to you again." Omega sighed. After the battle, Razor drained the Power of Rock from Mike, restoring him to normal.

"Mike, it's not goodbye. I'll still be with you in spirit, love." Betsy smiled. "And I'll never be really gone as long as you still treasure the memories."

"I know that in my head, Bets. But my heart still wants you back. It's just after I lost Sarah, then I lost you. It seems that I curse every woman who falls in love with me." Mike's eyes teared up. "I'll miss you, Bets. I don't know if I _can_ move on this time."

"You're a survivor, Mike. You'll find a way." Betsy reassured. "I know you will. Besides, you still got the others in the Brotherhood. And you got some great new friends in the Cavaliers and Sonic Blue." Omega looked over at Rip and Wendy.

"Those two have been together for years." Mike smiled. "They're lucky."

"Yeah. They remind me of us, except they're a lot tamer." Betsy chuckled.

"Do you really think I can move on, Betsy?"

"Of course, Mike." Betsy smiled. "You are a lot tougher on the inside than you realize. I know you can get through this. Maybe you should stay here for awhile. The Cavaliers are a great bunch."

"Yeah, but I think I should move on. I still got a lot of healing to do." Mike sighed. "I really need to do this myself."

"Remember Michael, if it gets to be too much, go to your friends." Betsy reminded. "They'll stick with you."

"I guess I just don't want to forget you, Bets." Mike added sadly. Betsy burst out laughing. "That's not funny!"

"Sorry. But I **do **find it hard to believe that you would ever forget being with someone like me." Betsy laughed. "Mike, don't worry about it. C'mon, let's join the others." Meanwhile, Razor was talking to an old friend.

"The Kid of Rock still can't believe it took a **rat** to free you." Razor said to Ronnie Rocker.

"Yeah." Ronnie chuckled. "Boris is a good one, though. All he had to do was destroy the pendant. He bit it in half!" Ronnie and Razor laughed at that. They then stared at the ground quietly for a few moments.

"It's good to have you back, man." Razor smiled at his mentor. "Looks like it's going to be like old times, coach."

"Razor…I…I don't think you'll need my help much anymore." Ronnie admitted.

"What?"

"Well, I've been able to watch over you since I found ways to access the Astral Plane. You've done well without me, man. You've worked with other heroes, saved the world, and even found an ally for a start." Ronnie said sadly. "I've guided you, Razor. You were forced to rock solo, and you did it. You don't need me anymore. I'll have to go back to the Plane." Ronnie smiled at a saddened Razor. "Hey, I can still visit, man. You don't need me watching over you all the time now. That don't mean I can't still help you out on occasion. Just keeping being yourself, Razor. I'll still be watching your back."

"Thanks Ronnie." Razor smiled sadly. "But it sucks we won't be hanging out together anymore, man. You've been a pal, man. You really have."

"Razor, you'll be fine. We'll still hang out on occasion." Ronnie looked at the Cavaliers. "Maybe you should tell them."

"I dunno…" Razor replied. "I know that I should…but how would they react?"

"I dunno…" Ronnie sighed. "But I hope they understand." He noticed had pulled a long lock of black hair out of his jacket. "What's that?"

"A lock of Selene's hair." Razor chuckled. "I cut it off during the battle for a laugh."

"You do realize she will be muy miffed."

"Yeah, but I don't care." Razor smirked.

"Anyway, Let's go join the others." Ronnie laughed. Razor and Mike joined the other heroes.

"Hey Ronnie, take care of Betsy, alright?" Mike said to Ronnie. The spectral rocker smiled.

"She can handle herself. You should now, Beach Bum."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Thanks for helping me out, Betsy." Razor said to Psylocke.

"Anytime. Mike didn't deserve what Selene did to him."

"No one deserves what Selene has done to them." Razor sighed. "I'm glad we were able to save him. He's a good guy, just he never had any luck."

"Not true, Razor. He's lucky to have great friends."

"I guess so." Razor nodded.

"What are you going to do now, Mike?" Lance asked, a sling around his arm. "Are you going to come back home?" Mike shook his head.

"Well, I don't feel ready yet. Betsy's right. I have to move on. And I need time. But I'll see you guys again. I know it." Mike smiled as he walked to his car.

"Hey Mike!" Spencer called. Mike turned to him. "If you're ever in Cincinnati, look me up if you want to talk or something."

"Thanks, Spencer." Mike turned back around.

"Hey Mike! Here!" Rip pitched Mike a black t-shirt. Mike caught it and opened it up, revealing the logo of the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers: A big golden pair of letter 'R's (One was backwards) with two lions on the sides. On the bottom was a white scroll that said "In Rock We Trust". On top was a pair of crossed swords, topped by a crown.

"What's this for?"

"Mike, we'd like to consider you an honorary Rock 'n' Roll Cavalier." Rip smiled.

"No, I don't deserve it. Look what I did to you guys." Mike sighed.

"It's was Selene's fault. Not yours." Razor said. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, that witch screwed up bad when she messed with us." Tommy smirked.

"We'll deal with it. We're not mad at you, Mike." Alex said. "No one got hurt badly."

"Speak for yourself." Pietro grumbled, leaning on his crutches.

"Oh shut up, you brat!" Wanda smacked her twin brother.

"You guys really aren't mad?" Mike blinked.

"Yeah, but not at you." Fingers said. "It's that Black Queen who gets us riled up."

"Well…thanks." Omega looked at the shirt. "If I'm in Cleveland again…I'll see you guys."

"Sure. We'll go to the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame." Wendy grinned. "You'll love it."

"We must go." Storm said. "Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, it was nice to meet you." Storm shook their hands.

"Nice to see those legs in action again, Tina Turner." Razor quipped. The kids burst out laughing at that. "Hey Sonic, can you get home?"

"Yeah, my armor can handle it. Nice meeting you all. You're all welcome in Cincinnati."

"Bye Spencer!" The kids said as the armored speedster zipped off.

"I can't believe he copied my power." Pietro groaned.

"It'a a coincidence, Pietro. Relax." Lance chuckled as they got on the plane.

"By the way Mike, where will you go?" Blob asked. Mike shrugged.

"I heard LA is nice this time of year." Mike laughed as he entered his car.

"Good luck, Mike." Razor said. Mike leaned out the window.

"You too, Razor. I think Cleveland's in good hands. If you see Spencer again, tell him thanks again."

"Yeah, I will." Razor laughed. Mike shot one last look at Betsy as he pulled out. She waved as she disappeared, going back to the Astral Plane.

"Remember Mike, I'm still with you…" Betsy said.

_Yeah. You're still with me Betsy. You're right. I have to move on. And I have to be thankful for everything I still have. I still have my health, have the other guys in the Brotherhood, and I got new friends. Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, I'm glad I met them. In some odd way, I'm also glad I met Selene. She showed me what my pain would've made me into. I now know that no one is truly gone. I had a dark past, but my future looks bright. Betsy, you helped brighten my life. I feel really good. It still hurts a bit, but not as much. I can move on, and I will someday. _Mike continued his train of thought as he drove off, beyond the city limits of Cleveland. Soon after, the Velocity took off, and flew back to Bayville, leaving Razor, Ronnie, and the Cavaliers. Boris saw them as the Velocity flew off.

_Goodbye, new friends. I gotta come back here. __Cleveland__ is one rockin' city!_

"Well that was something…" Razor smirked. He looked at the chattering Cavaliers, then at Ronnie. He nodded.

"Do it." He said.

"You guys…" Razor said. The Cavaliers stopped and looked at the super-rocker. "I have something to show you…" He strummed his guitar and his body glowed. The Cavaliers gasped at what they saw when the glow ended.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Hellfire Club catacombs)

Selene watched this on her crystal ball. Her injuries were healing. She scowled at the image of Mike's car and the Velocity flying off.

_The Brotherhood of Mutants have made a dangerous enemy today._ Selene's scowl darkened. _I will get my revenge on you, Omega. No one insults the Black Queen. Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, and the rest of you will all suffer my wrath. I hope you enjoy your days, because they are numbered. Hey wait a minute, is that my hair?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Brotherhood Boarding House, three days later)

"Hey guys! A letter from Mike in LA!" X23 held out a letter to the rest of the Brotherhood, who were watching TV. Pietro was duct taped to a wall, several big lumps on his head.

"What's it say?" Lance asked. X handed the letter to Todd and he read it:

_Guys,_

_Hey guys, it's Mike! I'm doing alright here in LA, so you don't need to worry. I plan to stay here for a couple of weeks, so I can get things together. I got a small job as a roadie for a rock band that does covers of rock classics from the 70s and 80s as well as originals. Their covers are great, but I'm not a fan of the songs. Still, I have to earn money somehow. I got a crazy groupie chasing after me all the time. She's pretty, as well as pretty nuts. Anyway, I just wrote to catch up and tell you how things are going. I still miss Betsy a lot, and I still think about her a lot, but it's not so painful now. I guess time heals all wounds after all. _

_I miss you guys a lot, and I'll come home soon. I heard Xavier's got more new recruits. How come you aren't doing anything about it? Anyway, I hear Lance still pines over Kitty…_

"You got that right!" Blob chuckled.

"Shut up Fred!" Lance snapped.

_Pietro's still a jerk…_

"MMMMMMPH!!!" Pietro screamed.

"Shut up!" Wanda threw a vase at Pietro, hitting him in the head, knocking him out.

_And the rest of you are still crazy._

"Oh yeah!" X laughed.

_Anyway, I plan to come home soon. In short, I'm fine. I'm taking things one day at a time. I'm glad you guys are my friends. I also appreciated you coming to __Cleveland__ to help me a while back. I know now that even though Betsy's gone in body, she's still with me in spirit. I know she's watching over me, and I hope to stay out of trouble. I'll write again soon. Write back, and this time, don't use crayon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mike._

"We miss you too, Mike." Todd smiled. "We miss you too."

Well, our story comes to an end! Will Mike come home? Will there be a sequel? Will Selene get her vengeance? Find out soon if possible! Suggestions needed badly!


End file.
